The Police Officer and The Girl
by RubyMae16
Summary: Austin is a police officer. Ally is just a normal girl. Ally steals food from a grocery store. Austin goes to the problem. When Ally explains to Austin why she stole food Austin wants to help. The manager says to throw her in jail. But Austin is not going to do that. Bad at Summaries but it is better than it sounds PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME.**

**AUSTIN POV**

Hi my name is Austin Moon. I am 24 and I am single. I live in a apartment building with my dog scruffy. My parents gave him to me when I moved out of the house and into this apartment. Oh yeah I forgot something I am also the head chief of police.(*)I got woken up by a call at 3:43 in the morning(**).

"Hurry up there is a robbery at the grocery market 343 main street (***)" My best friend dez said who is also a police man.

So I put on my police outfit got into my police car and turned on the sirens. I raced down the street and people slowed down and were going to side to let me pass. About 5 minutes later I was there and dez but he was just by his police car watching a guy yelling at who looks like a 16 year old girl. She was crying and it made me feel sad for some reason I don't know why. I went over to dez still watching the guy yelling at the girl.

"Hey man what is going on?" I asked finally turning my head to dez

"That girl over there was trying to steal from this market place and the manager caught her before she could get far enough he is sure giving her a mouthful." Dez said

I turned my head back to the girl who was still crying face in her hands. I went over and was going to ask the girl why she stole from the place. But I couldn't because the manger wouldn't stop screaming. I finally was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST STEAL FROM HERE AND GET AWAY WITH OF COURSE NOT YOU WILL BE GOING TO JAIL."

She still wouldn't stop crying and saying sorry.

"Excuse me I am Officer Moon can I ask why you tried to steal from this grocery store."

"idkhghufigesrgdfbfvbvdihhgrhgfgsrauirsiufuhfuifdh ybfdfd" I didn't know what she said at all because she had her face in her hand and was still crying so it was hard to hear what she had to say.

"I want her to be in jail for stealing here." the manager said

"Well I don't know about that but we can-" I was cut off by dez

"Actually Austin he does have the right to throw her in jail she did commit a crime." He said coming over here. I grabbed dez by the shoulders and brought him over where the girl and the manger can't hear us.

"Come on man look at her she is crying."I said

"Dude she is probably just faking a lot of people do that and then tomorrow she will do the same thing steal from this grocery store cry and get away with it. It has happened before and you know it." He said

"I know that has happened but she does look lie she really is sorry." I said looking back at girl pointing to her then looking back at dez

" I have an idea bring her back to the police station ask her some questions and we will see if we can let her go if not she will be in jail." What he just said was not a half bad idea

"Your right let's do that." We both went back over to the crying girl and the manger.

"Me and my partner were thinking if we can bring her back to the police station ask her some questions and see if she is fine or not." I said looking at the manager

"Ok fine let's do that." He said. So I grabbed the girl put some hand cuffs on her and we walked to my car. Dez was still talking to the manager. I opened the front seat put her in, shut the door ,went around the car, went in mine, shut the door, turned on the engine and started going. I looked back in my mirror and saw the girl was looking at her feet.

"So can you tell me why you stole from the grocery store?" I said keeping my eyes on the road. But still looking back from my window to watch her.

"I did it because I have no money I don't live anywhere and I needed something to eat." She said that made me feel terrible she has to place to live. _Ok Austin she probably just making up this keeping asking more questions while we are going_ I thought.

"How old are you?" I asked looking back in the window

" I am 16." She said

We finally made it the police station. I got out opened the door for her and we went in the police station we went into a room with only a small table and two chairs the room was dark blue and so were the table and chairs and there was nothing else in the room. She sat down in one chair I sat in the other and it was time to ask some questions.

"Ok my name is Austin moon. What is your name?" I asked. She looked up at my eyes and I notice and beautiful her eyes are nice and brown.

"My name is Ally Dawson." She said still looking into my eyes. I wrote down on piece of paper her name which is Ally Dawson.

"You said you were 16?" I asked she just nodded and I wrote that down to.

"What are your parent's names?" I asked staring at the piece paper waiting for her to tell me what her parent's names are.

"I don't have any parents they died when I was 13." I looked up at her and she looked down I saw she was about to cry again and it just made me want to cry. I wanted to go over and hug her but dez and the manger came in.

"So are you done in here?" Dez asked

"Yeah we are done" I said looking at Dez

"SO are you going to throw her in jail or what." the manger said

"I am not throwing her into jail she has proven that she is not guilty." I said and looked at ally she looked up and looked shocked then smiled and me and I smiled back.

"WHAT BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE TRIES TO STEAL FROM MY STORE AGAIN" he screamed

"She is fine I can help her." I said not knowing how to help her but trying to think of something fast .

"But how?" Dez asked

I tried thinking of something quick. I looked at ally and she was waiting for my response so I only did the first thing that came to my mind.

"She can live with me." I said

**Sorry that I had to leave you here guys I am just tired and I am about to have lunch now I am really hungry. I will post later on today or tomorrow I promise 'cause I love writing anyway **

**Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME.**

**AUSTIN POV**

Hi my name is Austin Moon. I am 24 and I am single. I live in a apartment building with my dog scruffy. My parents gave him to me when I moved out of the house and into this apartment. Oh yeah I forgot something I am also the head chief of police.(*)I got woken up by a call at 3:43 in the morning(**).

"Hurry up there is a robbery at the grocery market 343 main street (***)" My best friend dez said who is also a police man.

So I put on my police outfit got into my police car and turned on the sirens. I raced down the street and people slowed down and were going to side to let me pass. About 5 minutes later I was there and dez but he was just by his police car watching a guy yelling at who looks like a 16 year old girl. She was crying and it made me feel sad for some reason I don't know why. I went over to dez still watching the guy yelling at the girl.

"Hey man what is going on?" I asked finally turning my head to dez

"That girl over there was trying to steal from this market place and the manager caught her before she could get far enough he is sure giving her a mouthful." Dez said

I turned my head back to the girl who was still crying face in her hands. I went over and was going to ask the girl why she stole from the place. But I couldn't because the manger wouldn't stop screaming. I finally was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST STEAL FROM HERE AND GET AWAY WITH OF COURSE NOT YOU WILL BE GOING TO JAIL."

She still wouldn't stop crying and saying sorry.

"Excuse me I am Officer Moon can I ask why you tried to steal from this grocery store."

"idkhghufigesrgdfbfvbvdihhgrhgfgsrauirsiufuhfuifdh ybfdfd" I didn't know what she said at all because she had her face in her hand and was still crying so it was hard to hear what she had to say.

"I want her to be in jail for stealing here." the manager said

"Well I don't know about that but we can-" I was cut off by dez

"Actually Austin he does have the right to throw her in jail she did commit a crime." He said coming over here. I grabbed dez by the shoulders and brought him over where the girl and the manger can't hear us.

"Come on man look at her she is crying."I said

"Dude she is probably just faking a lot of people do that and then tomorrow she will do the same thing steal from this grocery store cry and get away with it. It has happened before and you know it." He said

"I know that has happened but she does look lie she really is sorry." I said looking back at girl pointing to her then looking back at dez

" I have an idea bring her back to the police station ask her some questions and we will see if we can let her go if not she will be in jail." What he just said was not a half bad idea

"Your right let's do that." We both went back over to the crying girl and the manger.

"Me and my partner were thinking if we can bring her back to the police station ask her some questions and see if she is fine or not." I said looking at the manager

"Ok fine let's do that." He said. So I grabbed the girl put some hand cuffs on her and we walked to my car. Dez was still talking to the manager. I opened the front seat put her in, shut the door ,went around the car, went in mine, shut the door, turned on the engine and started going. I looked back in my mirror and saw the girl was looking at her feet.

"So can you tell me why you stole from the grocery store?" I said keeping my eyes on the road. But still looking back from my window to watch her.

"I did it because I have no money I don't live anywhere and I needed something to eat." She said that made me feel terrible she has to place to live. _Ok Austin she probably just making up this keeping asking more questions while we are going_ I thought.

"How old are you?" I asked looking back in the window

" I am 16." She said

We finally made it the police station. I got out opened the door for her and we went in the police station we went into a room with only a small table and two chairs the room was dark blue and so were the table and chairs and there was nothing else in the room. She sat down in one chair I sat in the other and it was time to ask some questions.

"Ok my name is Austin moon. What is your name?" I asked. She looked up at my eyes and I notice and beautiful her eyes are nice and brown.

"My name is Ally Dawson." She said still looking into my eyes. I wrote down on piece of paper her name which is Ally Dawson.

"You said you were 16?" I asked she just nodded and I wrote that down to.

"What are your parent's names?" I asked staring at the piece paper waiting for her to tell me what her parent's names are.

"I don't have any parents they died when I was 13." I looked up at her and she looked down I saw she was about to cry again and it just made me want to cry. I wanted to go over and hug her but dez and the manger came in.

"So are you done in here?" Dez asked

"Yeah we are done" I said looking at Dez

"SO are you going to throw her in jail or what." the manger said

"I am not throwing her into jail she has proven that she is not guilty." I said and looked at ally she looked up and looked shocked then smiled and me and I smiled back.

"WHAT BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE TRIES TO STEAL FROM MY STORE AGAIN" he screamed

"She is fine I can help her." I said not knowing how to help her but trying to think of something fast .

"But how?" Dez asked

I tried thinking of something quick. I looked at ally and she was waiting for my response so I only did the first thing that came to my mind.

"She can live with me." I said

**Sorry that I had to leave you here guys I am just tired and I am about to have lunch now I am really hungry. I will post later on today or tomorrow I promise 'cause I love writing anyway **

**Peace out**

**CHAPTER 2**

**HEY GUYS ABOUT THOSE * YESTERDAY IF YOU ARE CONFUSED OF WHAT THEY ARE I WAS JUST IN A RUSH SORRY IF IT WAS A BAD CHAPTER THOUGH ANYWAYS FOR YESTERDAY'S *.**

***I think that is what they call them**

****I don't know how they get up**

***** and I just made that street up**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY BUT I WISH I DID**

**ALLY POV**

I don't know what just happened in this last hour. At first I stole some food, then the cops came, they brought me here, and now a police officer said that I could live with him. Everything happens so fast. I don't even know what to say. I don't know if Austin just needed something to say or if he really means it.

"So is that an option." Austin said.

Well at least now I know that he really means it. He is so nice. I looked over at the manager hoping he would say yes. Austin seems really nice.

"I don't know she could just try to sneak away again." The manager said. But it is like really come on I will be living with a police officer. Why would I want to sneak away. I will be stupid if I would run away. He will get me so easy.

"Don't worry I will have my eyes are her 24/7." Austin said

"Well then when would she get out of your place? She can't live with you your whole live." Dez said. Great going dez we were almost out of this scary place.

" Yeah he is right and how are you going to take care of a 16 year old girl when you still have to go work to do?"

The manager asked I hate to admit but he is right how he can take of me when he still has work to do? I don't want to go around in a cop car.

"Well she is going to live me because she is not going to jail. This conversation is done. Come on ally let's go to my place." He said getting up and going towards the door. I got up and followed him.

" Alright fine she can stay with you but we are going to be going to court to see if she goes to jail." The manager said which made me really sad I don't want to go to jail. EVER

WE got outside and was walking to his car. He opened the door and I got in, he closed it, went to his door, he got in he started the engine and we were going to his place. After about 5 minutes I wanted some things if I was going to be living at his house.

"So do you live alone?" I asked I hoped he did I don't want more strangers around.

"Uh yeah I do. Well I have a dog I play with him all the time. When you seem you will love him." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are you ok with staying with me. I mean a lot of people wouldn't want to live with a police officer?" He asked

"I am fine with it really. So how much longer till we are at your place?" I asked wondering because just sitting in the back of a cop car is making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"About 10 more minutes. Don't worry I know you are uncomfortable. I would be if it was the other way around." He said laughing at the end and I just nodded my head. Who would be comfortable in this thing? Come on you know I am right.

It has been about 5 minutes I think but it feels like 5 hours. I just want it to end. Austin seems really nice though I hope we become really fast friends. Then we pull up to an apartment building. I didn't know he lived in a apartment building. He got out and opened the door for me. I got out and we were going towards the door. We went up the stairs and then there is a big hall. With really nice green and red stripped carpets. With nice yellow walls and at the end there is there is a big window and two halls that lead left and right. I see why Austin wants to live here this place is nice. We were walking down to about the middle his number 37*. He took out his key put it in the slot and opened the door.

"Wow." I said under my breath

This place looks like a huge house. There were nice with couches with a nice white rug. There was a door on the right that led to the kitchen I think. On the left there was a a hallway which his room probably is. A hug flat screen TV on the wall. It was like your dream home.

"You got a nice place here." I said as we both took of our shoes at the door. When he closed it. He went over to this cage and I heard barking which surprise me. Then I remembered he said that he has a dog. He opened the cage and a cute Chihuahua came out**.. It was so cute It had brown fur and a cute blue collar.

"What is its name?"I asked as the dog came over to me. I knelt down and started to pet it.

"Scruffy, he is a boy and I use to never like Chihuahua's but I was walking home and I saw this little guy on the street he had a collar that said scruffy I took him to a pet center to bring him there but then I just wanted to keep him so I adopted him."

"He is so cute." I said

He went over back to its cage and went in. Austin helped me I thanked him then he went on the counch and I followed.

"What time is it?"I asked looking for a clock. He looked behind us and there was a clock he said 6:30 am.

"We should probably go to bed since it is so early." He said I nodded my head I was very tired

"Ok where do I sleep?" I asked

"Come with me I will show you the guest room." He said we went down the hall on the left there was his room and then to the right he opened so I am guessing that is my room.

"You can sleep in here." He said

I went in and there was a brown desk with a brown chair. There was a blue walls and there was a nice bed on the other side of the room. Then it just hit me what should I use for clothes.

"What should I use for pj's?"I asked

"When we wake up it is my day off today we can go to the mall get you some stuff." He said

"Austin that is so nice we don't have to if-"

"No ally I really want to come on please." He said

"Ok thank you for being so nice to me."I said hugging him

He was surprised but then hugged back.

"I will always help. Well I am going to go to bed" He said then we let go.

"Yeah I will to."

He closed the door. Then I just had to sleep in my clothes. I go into bed pulled the covers over me going to sleep. Austin is so nice to me.

**WELL THAT'S IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE REVIWED . PLEASE REVIEW.**

***I MADE THAT UP**

**** I LOVE CHIUAHUA'S THEY ARE MY FAVOUTIRE TYPE OF DOG **

**LoveShipper- Thank for reviewing. Austin is nice in this story.**

**auslly101-Thank you and your wish is my command another chapter**

**MickeyMouseR5AA- Thank you and here is another chapter**

**queenc1-Yeah he didn't and he is very nice in this story not mean**

**IHeartMusic-2- Thank you. Austin is 24 in this story**

**AusllyXRauraXR5Awesomeness- Yes he does he is very sweet**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR NICE REVIEWS. I WAS AFRAID PEOPLE WOULD HATE IT. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMMOROW IF NOT THEN PROBABLY SUNDAY OR MONDAY. I AM REALLY BUSY. BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON PROMISE **

**PEACE OUT**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OK GUYS LISTEN SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER BUT I WAS GOING THROUGH COMMENTS AND TO **

**SWEETMOMENT5- I HAVE NEVER READ YOU STORY BUT I DID WHEN YOU MADE THAT COMMENT I HAVE GOT MOST OF MY CHAPTERS SET UP AND I KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO DO AND I DON'T NEED TO ASK PERMISSION AT ALL AND I AM USING MY OWN IDEA'S.**

**OK AGAIN SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER AND I AM CHANGING IT UP A BIT ALLY IS GOING TO BE 21 INSTEAD OF 16 SO IT MAKE MORE SENSE. ANYWAYS I GOT TO GO**

**PEACE OUT**


	4. Chapter 3

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I woke up and remembered everything that happened this morning. I looked over at the clock and it said 12:30. I got out of bed put on some normal clothes and got out of my room. I opened the door to see if Ally was still asleep and she was. I went to the kitchen and was making pancakes. Once they were finished I put some on my plate and put some on Ally's for when she wakes up. I got in to the living room turned on the TV. I was watching some sports. Then I heard a door open I turned around ally was walking towards me with her hair messed up a little. I have to admit she looked kind of cute like that.

"Good morning Ally there is some pancakes in the kitchen I made for you." I said pointing towards the kitchen

"Thank you Austin." She said and went into the kitchen. Ally then came out with her pancakes and sat down beside me. Then I remembered about the mall today.

"So when do you want to go to the mall?" I asked I didn't care when really to be honest.

"Whenever you want." She said looking at me

"How about we go as soon as we are done?"

"Sure."

We both finished and put our plates in the sink. We got ready then headed out the door. We went to my actual car. It is a nice red mustang. I love my car. We both got in and then we were going to the mall which is about a 20 minute drive from my place. After about 5 minutes I didn't really like the awkward silence so I put on the radio. We got to one of my favorite stations and were playing one of my favorite songs. What makes you beautiful by one direction*. I was singing along to the song till it finished then ally looked at me.

"You have a great voice." She said smiling at me

"Thanks." I said blushing a little bit I didn't know she was able to hear to me.

"How far is the mall from here?" she asked looking out the window

"About 15 more minutes." I said

After about 15 more minutes. We got to the mall I parked and we went inside. I looked around wondering where to go first.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked

"I don't know." She said I looked around I didn't know a lot of girl stuff. So I don't really know where to go. Then I spotted one place that we could find everything we need.

"Come On." I said and started walking she started following.

"Where are we going?" she asked you will see. We kept walking and we went to the one place that will be perfect. Winner's (**). We stopped I looked at ally she stopped and looked shocked at where we were at.

"We are shopping here?" she asked

"Yeah I remember my mom always used to shop here." I said and started to walk in. She followed and I went over to some women's clothes.

"What size are you?" I asked looking at different clothes.

"My clothes are size small but I am also a medium to" she said looking at some clothes to

I was looking around and found some small and some medium clothes and I found a lot. I got a shopping cart put them in and went back to Ally. Ally looked at all the clothes. All of the stuff matched there was about 20 pair of skinny jeans, 10 mini shorts, 10 small skirts, 20 t- shirts, 15 tank tops, and 5 long sleeved shirts.

"So do they look nice?" I asked hoping she would say yes

"Yes they are very beautiful. I hope they fit." She said

"Well go try them on" I said and she went into a change room

After about 2 hours she tried all of them on and she looked perfect in them all. We got them and headed to some other stores for food and stuff. I looked at my watch and it said 6:30 I can't believe how long we have been here.

"Hey it is 6:30 do you want to go eat?" I asked

"Yeah sure I am kind of hungry." She said

We went to subway ordered are stuff and then finished. We both decided it was time to go home. As were walking to the exit. I saw the mayor of Miami. He wants to take down the police station and put some building there. I don't like the guy he keeps asking to take it down but I will never do that. Ally saw him and froze.

"Wants wrong Ally?"I asked looking at Ally

"Uhhhh… Nothing we should just probably hurry." She said starting to speed walk pushing me and hiding behind me.

"What's wrong why are we walking so fast?" I asked pushing the cart with us

"Oh…. Nothing I just really want to get back to your place." She said we got out of the mall and she still wouldn't stop pushing me.

We got the car put the stuff in the trunk of the ca. We both got in and started driving. I still don't why she started walking so fast towards the car. I really wanted answers.

"So why were you pushing me to get out of the mall." I asked not keeping my eyes of the road.

"Well you see I." She stopped talking I looked at her for a second and she kept looking at her hands like she was trying to think of something fast.

"I am just really tired." She said and I just nodded my head I didn't believe one word she said but I will just leave it. After about 5 minutes I looked over at Ally about to ask her again but she was fast asleep. So I will just leave it till tomorrow. We got home and I was about to wake her up but she looked so peaceful sleeping so I just carried her in and put her on her bed. I walked out and shut the door taking one last look at Ally. I went back to the car grabbed all our stuff put all the groceries away and put all the clothes in Ally's room. I looked at the clock it said 8:30. Wow time does sure fly by. I went to my room and went to sleep dreaming about to Ally and why she was so nervous.

**OK SO SORRY IF THIS IS A BAD CHAPTER I REALLY NEED TO HURRY AND GO BUT I WANTED TO MAKE ONE MORE CHAPTER. BY THE WAY WHEN I DO CAPS LOCK I DON'T KNOW WHY I DO THIS I JUST LIKE IT SO YEAH. **

***One of my favorite songs**

****It's a place where I shop at to get my clothes**

**AND THIS IS A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU WHY DO YOU THINK ALLY WAS SO NERVOUS AROUND THE MAYOR CAN YOU GUYS GUESS. PLEASE REVIEW**

**PEACE OUT**


	5. Chapter 4

**ALLY'S POV**

Yesterday me and Austin went to the mall it was great we talked we laughed but then when we were walking out I saw the mayor. I couldn't let him see me there. I felt bad for pushing Austin out of the mall so fast. But the only reason why I was going so fast is because. Then I got cut off of my thinking when Austin came in.

"Hey Ally I see your up." Austin said coming in. I looked over at the clock and it was 9:30. I really hope he doesn't ask about yesterday I already lied to his face and that was hard because we became so close he is like my best friend.

"uh yeah I guess I am. I don't remember getting in here. How did I get in here?" I asked unless I woke up but I don't remember getting up.

"I took you here I didn't want you wake up." He said

"Thank you for doing that." I said

"It's no problem." He said

We both went into the kitchen and made more pancakes. This man love's them. We both cooked them and went to the living room to watch some TV. After we were about half way done. Austin decided to speak up.

"I almost forgot today all the police have a very important meeting are you ok with going." He asked. I didn't know if I wanted to go I mean sitting down with a bunch of police man right there.

"I guess how long will it be." I said hoping he would say not long.

"About 3 hours." He said. Ok I was not happy

"Ok when do we have to go." Looking back at the clock and it saying 10:30

"In about….. 15 minutes" he said

"I have to get ready is 15 minutes." I said

"yeah sorry but it starts at 11." He said

"Ok"

We both finished are pancakes. I told him that I am going to the room to get dressed I didn't know if it was going to be sunny or rain. So I just put on one of my pink tank tops, my black skinny jeans, a jacket, and I put my hair in a pony tail. I walk out and Austin is in his police suit waiting for me. I put on my shoes and we went to his police car.

**AT THE MEETING**

So Austin and I are now in the meeting and some people are talking while we are waiting for other police man. I don't want to talk at all I am just starring at my hands because I am hoping that no one seems me.

"Hey Ally Don't worry I know you don't want to be here but this will be over soon." He whispered to me we both sat down at the front and I think that means Austin has to speak which means people will probably be looking at me. After about 5 minutes everyone is here and Austin stood up and everyone is looking at us.

"Ok everyone we are here to talk about the mayor and how he wants to take down this place." Austin started ok now I feel sick to my stomach.

After about 3 very long hours it finished. Now Austin was talking to everyone and I just was at the entrance ready to leave as I felt a bunch of eyes on me. I really hope Austin hurries.

It felt like hours but about after 15 minutes Austin came over to me. But then someone came over and I was not happy till Austin said.

"Hey Dez what's up?" Dez I remember that name he is the one with Austin when I was at the grocery store. I wouldn't be in this mess if-. I got cut off by dez speaking

"Hey Ally, how are you?" Dez asked smiling at me

"I am ok" I said

"She is just very bored for being here." Austin said

"I know how you feel Ally I came here with my dad when I was about 18 ever since then I wanted to be a police man."he said I just nodded my head

"Well I think me and Ally should go now we never had lunch." Austin said

"Yeah I better go to later buddy." Dez said they did somewhat up shake and then Austin and I left to his car.

"Sorry that you had to wait so long." Austin said

"It's ok I am just glad it is over." I said

"Ok so where do you want go to eat" Austin said

"I don't know we can go to Arby's(*)" I said

"yeah sure I love that place to eat." He said

We both went and ate and then we were on our way home which again was about a 15 minute drive. I just want to lie down and do nothing all day. After about 15 minuets we were home we got out of the car and into the apartment.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"I don't know what do you want to do?" he asked

"I don't know we can watch TV." I said

"Ok." He turned on the TV and he went to family channel(**)

"I love this channel." I said

"Me too I may be old but I will always love it." He said smiling and I laughed a little

We watched TV played some games and had some funny talks. I don't know if I could lie to him about what I am doing but I have to do it.

**HEY SORRY THIS IS NOT A BIG CHAPTER BUT I HAVE A LOT OF HOME WORK TO DO. **

**QUESTION- WHAT DO YOU THINK ALLY IS LIEING ABOUT?**

*** I DON'T WHERE YOU LIVE BUT THERE IS AN ARBY'S WHERE I LIVE IT IS JUST A BURGER PLACE **

****I LOVE THAT CHANNEL SORRY**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMMOROW BUT NO PROMISES.**

**PEACE OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED BUT GUESS WHAT I GOT MY OWN COMPUTER SO I CAN UPDATE MORE OFTEN.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I really like ally it is not like like I just like her as a friend no a best friend yeah that's better. I got up and looked at the clock and it was 10:33. I stayed bed just thinking about ally. I forgot to tell ally that some of my friends are coming over who are also police officers. I hope she doesn't get to nervous. I got out of bed hoping that ally was awake and she was she was eating cereal while watching Jessie(*). Yesterday I showed ally where all the stuff in the kitchen was so if she wanted to get something she could get it. I also told her that if she needs anything just get it. I want her to fell like this is her house to.

"Good morning Ally!" I said while walking to the kitchen to make something

"Good morning Austin!" she said when I was in the kitchen I didn't know if I wanted cereal, pancakes, or oatmeal. The something popped into my mind I will have crepes I never had any in like a couple of months actually.

"Hey Ally have you ever had crepes?" I asked looking for a cook book I forgot how to make them.

"Yeah I had them before." She said

"Well I am going to make some is that alright?" I asked again finding the cook book finally.

"Yeah sure I love them!" she said

This girl rocks we both love music (we were talking about that yesterday), we both love pancakes, and we both love crepes. I looked at the clock it said 12:00. Wow I guess we are having lunch. After I made them I put whipped cream, strawberries, and bananas(**).Ally did the same after we ate we chatted watched TV till I realized. It was 1:45. My friends are goihng to be here in 15 minutes. I guess I have to tell Ally they are coming over I hope she doesn't freak.

"Um ally I got something to tell you." I said

"Ok." She said

"Well you see my friends are coming over andtheyarealsopoliceofficers." I said that last bit quickly.

"What I couldn't understand what you said at the last part." She said

"I said they are also police officers." I said not looking at ally straight in the eyes hoping she wouldn't freak.

"Ummm I guess that's ok." She said

I looked at her and was starring at the floor. Now I have to tell her that they will be here in 10 minutes.

"And they are also coming in… 10 minutes" I said

I looked at her she was wide eyed, jaw dropped, and frozen. But I must say she still looks pretty cute. Then she was finally able to speak after about 2 minutes.

"Wait so how many are coming over." She said nervously I mean who wouldn't be she was going to be here with just police men in a little apartment building.

"Just 3 Dez you met him already, Dallas, and Elliot." I said then after a long pause I continued "The four of us are like the head police men you need a question you ask us. I am the chief of course but there could only be one but if there would be more they would be picked."

"ok." She said even more nervous. I looked at the clock it was now 1:55. They are going to be here in about 5 minutes.

"We should go get dressed before they come." I said because I was only in pants and no shirt and she was just in a tank top and some shorts. She looked at me then my chest and blushed and looked away so I wouldn't see but I was able to see.

She went to her room and I went to mine I dressed in stuff casual. Red shirt and black pants. I went out and ally came out the same time. She had a red t-shirt and some black pants. We almost match except I have the guy version and she has the girl version. I like how we matched she looked at me and I think she noticed to because she was smiling then I hear a knock and that them. Ally looks at the door nervously.

"Hey it's ok Ally they won't do anything to you." I said laughing a little but she didn't come down I touched her shoulder going to the door and she was shivering. I went to the door opened it and saw my 3 best friends.

"Hey guys come on in." they came in took of there shoes and noticed ally sitting by the couch.

"Hey ally nice to see you again." Dez said as he went to one of my chairs

"Dude you know this chick." Dallas said I do not like how Dallas said chick I felt something in my stomach but just shook it off.

"Yeah we saw each other at the meeting Austin is keeping her here." Dez said

"Well Nice to meet you the name is Dallas." He said sitting right next to Ally which I didn't like how close he was to her.

"I am Elliot." Elliot said giving her his hand to shake and she did. He sat on a chair and I sat on the other chair.

"So babe you seem really nice you should come over to my place tonight." Playing with her hair. I got that feeling again and he is so lucky that I didn't go up to him and punched him so hard that he couldn't even walk. But he is my friend and it would look bad for me.

"Uh I don't know." She said while he was still playing with her hair trying not to be nervous but I was able to see it.

"Dallas can you stop flirting her she is nervous and she is what are you 19." He said

"No I am 21." Said moving a little from Dallas

"Ok she is 3 years younger than you so can you stop." Dez said. He was right we were all 24 anyways.

"Yeah but you know what they say age is just number" he said going closer to her holding her hand and playing with her hair again. Ok now this is just officially bothering me I needed to stop Dallas before he goes any farther.

"Hey guys do you want to do anything."Yeah I know lame but it is 2:15 and can't figure out what to do.

"I am good right here." Dallas said then touching her stomach.

"LET'S GO BOWLING(***)." I shouted they were ally looking at me but I couldn't take it. I did not want him to go any more. "Yeah let's go bowling on me." I said

Then we all agreed and we put on our shoes and Dallas, Elliot, and Dez went out of the door but before Ally was able to get out I pulled her in and told them that I just had to talk to her.

"I am so sorry about Dallas and how he was touching you." I said looking in her eyes

"It's alright it was just very awkward I didn't like it and I was trying to be strong since you all are police men." She said looking in my eyes.

"If it bothers you again just tell me and then I will make a stop to him." She nodded we opened the door saw they were waiting for us. Then we all started to go to the car I hoping this won't get to bad.

**SO I LEFT YOU THERE SORRY DALLAS HOW TO BE SUCH A JERK BUT I DO READ A LOT OF STORIES AND DALLAS USUALLY IS A JERK SO YEAH SORRY.**

***I LOVE THAT SHOW**

****THAT IS WHAT I PUT ON MY CREPES**

*****AND YESTERDAY WAS MY BROTHERS BIRTHDAY HE TURNED 10 AND WE WENT BOWLING AND IT WAS AMAZING**

**SO I WILL TRY TO POST TONIGHT OR TOMMOROW CAUSE I GOT MY OWN COMPUTER NOW SO EXCITED. AND PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS I DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY I DON'T KNOW WHY. I THINK IT IS BECAUSE OF HOW MUNCH I LOVE WRITING. **

**AUSTIN'S POV**

So we were all now in the elevator waiting to get to the cars. I really hope Dallas doesn't do anything with Ally or there is going to be damage. We got to the lobby and outside and I don't know who I am going to be taking because Dallas said he brought his car.

"So who's going in which car?" I asked as went over to my car and Dallas's which was right beside mine.

"Ally will go with me and you take the rest."Dallas said grabbing Ally's hand leading her to his car. I got that thing it my stomach again. Ok stop that stomach. I grabbed Ally's free hand and pulled her towards me which made Dallas let go.

"Can't you take the rest?" I asked

"I already took them here you can bring them this time." He said grabbing Ally

"Fine." I said very frustrated

They got in his car and the rest of us went in mine. I started the engine and off we went. I really hope there is not kissing in that car.

"Dude you should of seen your face when Dallas was touching Ally." Elliot was laughing his head off and then Dez joined in. I didn't see what was so funny of him touching Ally.

"Wait what is so funny?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road

"You are jealous of Dallas. Wait are you guys dating?" Elliot asked

"No we are just really good friends." I said

"Really good friends always turns into something more." Dez said that is true but can't a boy and girl just be friends.

"Boy's and girls can be friends Dez." I said

"Yeah but friends don't get jealous when there friends touch there friends." Dez said

"Ok maybe I was a little jealous." I said I know I was I will admit it

"Dude have you ever thought that you could be falling for Ally." Elliot said

No I couldn't be her amazing beautiful brown eyes. Her amazing smile. I love her hair it smells like strawberries. I also love that she has amazing jokes. I couldn't be falling for her. Wait maybe I am falling for her. I just realized that I like Ally.

"Oh my gosh guys I like ally more than a friend what do I do?" I asked a little worried that I have crush on my best friend.

"Yes I knew it when you were looking at ally at the meeting I knew that you liked her the way you were starring at her." Dez said

"Ok not helping." I said

"Just ask her out tonight at supper take her some where fancy then ask her out she will say yes girls love fancy stuff." Elliot said

"Yeah but what if Dallas get's her?" I asked man I got it bad just saying that makes my want to throw up.

"Did you not see the way Ally was looking at Dallas she was disgusted he will not get her." Dez said

"Yeah you are right I will take her to a fancy restaurant ask her out she will say yes and my life will be perfect." I said feeling a whole lot better.

We then got to the bowling place and then after 2 minutes Dallas and Ally came. They got out and they looked fine I really want to know if he did anything. If there was one kiss that happened in that car I don't care about Dallas being my friend he is going to get it.

"So let's go." Dallas said

We all went in and then put on our bowling shoes and we started to play a game. It was first Dallas, Elliot, Dez, Ally, and then me. Dallas was going first and he was stretching to make sure it was perfect. I now want to ask Ally what happened in that car.

"Hey Ally can you come to the bathroom with me?" I asked ok I am now embarrassed all the guys were looking at me. That totally came out wrong.

"I mean like I need to talk to you." I said I pulled her to the door of the washroom.

"Yes Austin why did you pull me away?" She asked

"I just wanted to know if you know any kissing happened when you were with Dallas?" I asked hoping she would say no.

"There was no kissing me trust me I wouldn't want to kiss him." She said

"Ok good let's go back." I said

We then went back and Dez was now going he got a strike and then it was Ally's turn. She went and got a strike. Wow she is amazing. Gorgeous, sweet, caring, nice, and talented what more can a guy want. It was my turn I got up and ally sat down. I tried to get a strike but I only got three down. I went back to get another ball. When I didn't see Dallas and ally which got me a little worried. I went again and was going to go look for them. When I saw them by the bathroom Dallas making kissy faces all over Ally's face. Good thing nobody was here except us because I am about to make a big scene.

"DALLAS STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND." I yelled o no not again I am now more embarrassed. He stopped and they turned around to face me looking really shocked. Then Dallas smirked and I was about to wipe that smirk of his face.

"Sure she is, sorry but I was just about her to ask her out and how come she wanted me to kiss her." He said. Ally looked super mad now.

"I DID NOT WANT TO KISS YOU AND GUESS WHAT… AUSTIN IS MY BOYFRIEND." She yelled I can tell she was telling the truth.

"If you guys are dating then kiss." Dallas smirked. I did not want to kiss Ally but I wanted to show Dallas that Ally is mine well at least she will be tonight. I went to Ally and pretended to kiss Ally but from Dallas it totally look's like we are making out. We pulled away I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door wanting the whole story from her from car ride to kisses.

"Ally please tell me the whole thing that happened from car ride to him making out with you?" I asked. She looked nervous and I was to for what she was about to tell me.

**THAT WAS KINDA A CLIFFY I THINK I DON'T KNOW. I WANTED TO DO THIS JUST FOR YOU GUYS SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

I


	8. Chapter 8

**ALLY'S POV (THIS IS BACK WHEN SHE GOT IN THE CAR WITH DALLAS)**

Me and Dallas got in the car and I really don't want to be with him he is so annoying. I wish I was with Austin. He then turned on the radio and he turned it up super loud. I tried to be ok it but I couldn't so I turned it off.

"Hey I really like that song." Dallas said

"That is was to loud my ears couldn't take it." I said

"It is called normal." He said turning it back on but I quickly turned it back off.

"That is not normal you might break the speakers." I said

"Fine whatever you know you can come to my place after." He said smirking

"I don't want to go to your place. I like staying with Austin." I said

"You will like my place better. I have a house to a little apartment." He said

"Still don't care I am staying with Austin." I said he may be a police officer but he is not going to win this.

"Come on if Austin says you can come will you." He said

"Nope not a chance." I said

"But then you will miss all this." He said

"Can you please stop being such a jerk?" I said with confidence

"Why?" he said

"I am not going with you to your house and with you keep talking about it when I said no you are acting like a huge jerk so shut up keep driving and let it be quiet till we get to the bowling place." I said

After I said that he got really mad and then I realized that I got a police officer angry. You do not I mean do not want to get a police officer angry. After about 2 minutes I looked at him and he was still very mad. I think that he won't be trying anything anytime soon. At least I hope that he won't. After about 5 minutes we got to the bowling place and the other's are already there. We both got out then Dallas said

"So let's go."

We all went in and then put on our bowling shoes and we started to play a game. It was first Dallas, Elliot, Dez, me, and then Austin. Dallas was going first and was stretching. Am I the only one that thinks that's weird? I am really hoping that Dallas forgot about our conversation in the car.

"Hey Ally can you come to the bathroom with me?" Austin asked. All of us were looking at him. That sounded wrong.

"I mean like I need to talk to you." He said then took my hand and was pulling me to the door of the washroom.

"Yes Austin why did you pull me away?" I asked hoping he wouldn't ask what happened in the car ride

"I just wanted to know if you know any kissing happened when you were with Dallas?" he said

"There was no kissing me trust me I wouldn't want to kiss him." I said there wasn't there was a little bit of fighting but no kissing. I really didn't want to tell him about the fighting. I just want to forget that happened.

"Ok good let's go back." He said and I nodded

We went back and Dez was going he got a strike and now it was my turn. I used to bowl all the time with my parents when I was little and I was so good. I went and got a strike. O yeah I still got it baby. Then went and sat down and now it was Austin's turn. He went a grabbed a ball and started to figure out how he was going to it. Then Dallas came great (Note my sarcasm)

"Don't think that I forgot about that conversation in the car don't worry I will get you to come to my house."

"Yeah keep thinking that Dallas." I said and turned back to see what Austin was doing. But then Dallas took my hand and covered my mouth and took me by the bathroom.

"What the heck Dallas will you stop it is almost your turn." I said turning around to go back but he grabbed my hand. I tried to let go but he was to strong.

"O Ally don't even bother I am so much stronger than you." Dallas said not letting go laughing a little bit. I tried harder but he was right I couldn't get my hand out. Just as I was about to scream for Austin. Dallas grabbed my waist and pulled my closer to him and started kissing me. It was the most terrible thing I have ever felt. I was running out of breath but then I hear Austin scream.

"DALLAS STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND" Dallas let go and looked shocked. I was to I turned around and he looked a little embarrassed that he said that in front of me. But it made Dallas stop so I really don't care. I looked back at Dallas and he was smirking I wanted to wipe that smirk of his face.

"Sure she is, sorry but I was just about her to ask her out and how come she wanted me to kiss her." Dallas said. He did not just say that. I did not want to kiss him now I was mad.

"I DID NOT WANT TO KISS YOU AND GUESS WHAT… AUSTIN IS MY BOYFRIEND." I said I hope Austin knows I am telling the truth.

"If you guys are dating than kiss." Dallas said. I don't want to kiss Austin we are just friends. It would be all awkward if we kissed I hoped Austin would come up of something fast. I looked at Austin than it looked like he had an idea. He came over to me grabbed me and pretended to kiss me. Even though we are not kissing from Dallas it totally looks like we are making out. Then he let me go and grabbed my hand and led me to the door then said.

"Ally please tell me the whole thing that happened from car ride to him making out with you?" I was now a little nervous and I could tell he was to.

**HEY GUYS I WASN'T GOING TO POST TILL TOMMOROW BUT I LOOKED THROUGH SOME COMMENTS AND PEOPLE REALLY WANTED ME TO POST SO HERE IS A CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO POST TOMMOROW BUT I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Ally took a deep breath and started telling me everything. How Dallas wants Ally to go to his place, the loud music, and what really happened at the end. I know Ally is telling the truth. I trust her 100%.

"Thank you Ally for telling me. Now if you excuse me I am going to kill Dallas." I said making my way over to him but Ally pulled my hand back.

"Wait Austin no don't I don't want you to create a scene and plus I hate it when I see people get hurt." She said

"Ok I will just fire him. I have the power to do it." I said making my way towards Dallas. Ally followed right behind me. I really hope I don't start a fight because if I do Ally will get upset and I hate that.

"Dallas I have something to tell you. Well two things." I said

"What?" is all he said

"One this game is finished and two you are fired from being a police men." I said I didn't want to keep playing this game because it will be totally awkward.

I didn't want Dallas to say anymore so I payed for us all grabbed Ally and we got out the door trying to make it to the car with out being bothered. But that all stopped when I looked behind us and saw Dallas running towards us. Great note my sarcasm.

"You can't fire me I am like the fastest runner with out me you will never get the bad guys." He said standing right beside Ally.

"Guess what Dallas I already fired you and there is nothing you can do about it. O yeah and by the way everyone knows that I am the best runner." I said and kept on going towards the car. But he got Ally's other arm and pulled he towards him.

"No I am not going to listen to you." He said. I pulled Ally back to me. I wanted to punch him in the face but Ally would be upset with me.

"You have to listen to me. I want your badge on my desk by tomorrow" I said after that me and Ally went to the car got in and left leaving Dallas and the rest of the guys speechless.

"Thank you." Ally said

"For what, I did nothing." I said trying to think of what I did is she talking about when I stopped Dallas from kissing Ally.

"For not beating up Dallas. Thank you for doing that." She said

"I would do anything for you." I said that is the truth I would across the all the ocean's just to see her. "Well it is 5:30, what do you want to do?" I asked

"Let's go back home and have dinner." She said

"I agree it will be nice to just relax." I said

We went home in silence not awkward silence just the good kind. Then we were about 2 minutes when I realized tonight was the night I was going to ask ally to be my girlfriend. O no what am I going to do I wanted to make it special get her happy if I just ask she might say no. Then are friendship would be ruined. Ok I will ask her tomorrow I will make the day special with Dez and Elliot's help. We finally got home and went inside and just went on the couch and watched tv.

"So what do you want for dinner Ally?" I asked

"I don't know maybe just something simple I don't really want to have anything big." She said we are so a like sometimes we don't always want something just something small like soup.

"How about soup?" I asked

"Chicken noodle soup.(*)" we both said at the same time and laughed.

"Chicken noodle soup it is." I said and went in and made some I put it in the pot and waited it to heat(**). While I was waiting I was thinking of what I should do tomorrow for Ally. It was going to be the best day of my life and if she says yes to be my girlfriend it will be the best day of my life. I need help so when Ally goes to sleep I will call Elliot and Dez.

After we watched TV talked about our childhood. I accidentally told her that my middle name was Monica man was I embarrassed. So about 10:30 she said that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. I watched TV then after a show I went to see if she was a sleep and she was. So now I am going to call them and tell them to come over. I called Dez first.

"Hey Dez man can you come over? I really need help." I said

"Uh sure I was just about to go to bed but I can help out my best bud" He said

"Sweet thanks Dez come over soon and I will Elliot." I said

"k see you in about 15 bye"

"bye"

Now it was time to call Elliot I feel bad that I have to get them to come over when they have to work tomorrow we all know each other's schedule and I know they both have work but this is very important. I called Elliot and after the third ring he answered.

"Hello." He said

"Hey man I need you to come over right now it is very important." I said

"Um sure dude I will be over in about 15 minutes." He said

"k man bye"

"bye"

After about 30 minutes I heard the door bell ring. It is about time I thought they weren't going to come. I opened the door and it was Dez and Elliot.

"Ok you both said 15 minutes yeah you guys were both 30 minutes long." I said as they came in a I shut the door.

"Well hello to you to." Elliot said as I just rolled my eyes "The traffic was terrible and there was so many red lights."

"So why are we here?" Dez asked

"Because I couldn't ask ally to be my girlfriend tonight because I was so worried that she was going to say no. So I am going to make tomorrow the best day ever than I will ask her to be my girlfriend." I said

Before the others had a chance to speak the door bell rang I went to go up and get it. I opened the door and you won't believe who I saw.

**SO YEAH A CLIFFY I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TONIGHT BUT MY COMPUTER DOES HAVE SOME ISSUES BUT IF I DON'T UPDATE TONIGHT I WILL TOMMOROW PROMISE.**

***MY FAVOURITE KIND OF SOUP**

**** THAT IS HOW I MAKE MY SOUP MY FRIEND PUTS IT IN THE MICROWAVE**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUSTIN'S POV**

When I opened the door I saw Dallas I had a feeling he would be back. If he argues with me I can punch him cause Ally is a sleep.

"What do you want Dallas?" I asked

"I wanted to say I am sorry." He said looking at the ground

"I don't care if- wait what?" I asked did he just say sorry Dallas has never apologized to anyone before.

"I said I'm sorry don't make me repeat again." He said it's of him to apologize for once but I am not buying it because I will say it's ok and then he is kissing Ally again. Nope not going to happen.

"Please, let me guess you just came here to see Ally again am I right?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Look Austin I am really sorry believe me I will never kiss or flirt with Ally again and please give me my job back." Dallas said

"I don't know if I can trust you Dallas I am asking Ally to be my girlfriend tomorrow and I don't need you flirting with her.

"I can help you I got lot's of girlfriend's before I can help you get Ally but I need you to trust me." He said

I looked back at the other guys and they nodded there heads with a look saying give him one more chance. I looked back at Dallas and saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth that he was really not going to do anything with Ally.

"Fine I will give you one more shot if you flirt with Ally one more time you are out. Understand me?"

"Yes, thank you Austin for giving me another chance." He said I just nodded and let him in and closed the door. He sat on one side of the couch, Elliot was on the other side, Dez was in a chair, and I sat in a different chair.

"So what do you have so far?" Dallas asked looking around. Me, Elliot, and Dez all looked at each other thinking the same thing if we should lie or just tell the truth. "You guys have nothing?" he said again we all nodded.

"I don't know what to do." I said

Dallas got a piece of paper and pen and wrote something on it. Was he helping me or was he just doodling? I couldn't figure it out till he showed us the piece of paper that says

**DATE IDEA'S**

Wow I guess he is trying to help. He then brought the piece of paper down and took one of my book put it underneath him then put the paper on top to help(*).

"Ok so what does she like?" he said getting ready to write

"She like's swimming." I said she does we were talking about that I want to bring her to the indoor pool that is like 4 blocks away.

"Ok you are going to take her swimming from 1:00 to 3:00." He said writing that down

"Ok what time does she wake up?" he asked

"Around nine." I said

"Ok do whatever you want here till 11 then" he said

"Then what."

"I don't know I am thinking I can't think of anything to do till then."

"Take her to the movies there is this movie called**( CAN YOU GUYS NAME SOME ROMANTIC OR SCARY MOVIE'S I DON'T KNOW ANY SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN THEY GO TO THE MOVIES I WILL TELL YOU WHAT MOVIE NAME I AM GOING TO USE)** so you can go watch that" Elliot said that was not a bad idea.

"That is such a great idea we will do that till 1" I said

"Ok what do you want to do after that" he said

"There is a carnival coming tomorrow you can take her to that." Dez said.

Again not a bad idea. I can't believe I can't think of much wait a second something just popped into my mind.

"You know I can take her up the mountain after the carnival it takes about 45 minutes to get up but once your up it is amazing you see all the lights of the whole city. I can make a picnic then once we are about to leave I will ask her to be my girlfriend." I said

"That is an amazing idea. I am doing that for my next date." Dallas said writing it down. "O yeah and remember it has to be dark." He said

"Dark why dark?" I asked

"Because it more romantic you know dark looking at all lights in the beautiful dark sky she will love it" Dallas said

"Ok I will do that thank you so much for helping me guys." I said

"Hey we will always help a friend." Dez said

"Well we better get home we have work tomorrow" Elliot said .The three got up put on there shoes. Elliot and Dez headed out but Dallas froze and turned around.

"Wait Austin we are cool about the whole you know flirting kissing thing." He said

"Yeah of course we are best friends again." I said

"Good because I didn't really like fighting with my friends." He said

"It's cool that's in the past let's just forget about it. Thank you for helping."

"No problem." He said walking away out the door before he could make it too far. I called him wanting to make sure of one more thing.

"Wait Dallas." I called

"Yeah" he said turning around

"Promise me you won't do anything to ruin this date." I said

"I promise I am going to admit this you guys seem like a cute couple." He said

"Thanks." I said

"Well night man have fun today." He said walking away

"Don't you mean tomorrow?" I asked

"No I mean today it's 12:01" he said looking at his watch.

"Yeah ok." I shut the door went to bed and started to dream about Ally.

**SO YEAH PLEASE HELP ABOUT A ROMANCTIC OR SCARY MOVIE IDEA. I TRIED LOOKING UP SOME BUT COULDN'T FIND ONE.**

**Pritty britty- Ally feels awkward with Dallas around but she likes it when Austin does it because she like's it better**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUSTIN'S POV**

When I woke up it was 6:00. I can't believe I am up so early maybe it is because I am nervous. I try going back to sleep it took me about 30 minutes but when I checked the clock it was only 6:01. I get up have cereal I am jus not in the mood for pancakes I am never like this I mean NEVER LIKE THIS. I stare at the TV even though it was off I didn't want to wake up Ally. Then something popped into my mind I should get Ally a present I looked at the clock 6:20. I had time before Ally was going to wake up I put on my shoes and head to the store I go to the mall and go to the jewelry store. I look through some nice things but then something catches my eye it was a beautiful necklace that says Ally on it (*). I am definitely going to get it. I buy the necklace and then I remembered we were going swimming so I got to the swimsuit store in the mall go to the bikinis and get out a nice orange and white striped one(**). I got that man it must have looked a little weird I mean what would you do if you saw a guy looking at bikini's then buying one. I head home and it was 7:00. I got home and thankfully Ally wasn't up. I look at the list then look at the clock. 7:01. Each minute there I get more nervous.

**2 hours later**

I was still in my same spot looking at the list but with the TV on. It felt weird without it on. I don't know why. Just then I heard a door open up I turn around and see Ally walking towards the couch rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Ally." I said

"Good morning." I hear her mumble she looked at the paper that was on the table.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to it.

I quickly grab the piece of paper and hid it behind my back. I don't want her seeing the word Date on that. She would think I am weird.

"Um nothing." I said backing away slowly

"It didn't look like nothing to me. Austin what are you hiding." I said

"Nothing I told you well if it is so nothing then"

She looked around for a couple of seconds then found a paper shredder. O man why did that have to be out now. I know what she going to say.

"If it is nothing then put the paper in the paper shredder." She said grabbing it and plugging it in and then bringing it over to me. I can't do this what if it forget something on the list make it all weird, she hates me, doesn't want to be my girlfriend. Well she is waiting I hope I remember. I put it in the paper shredder and there it is in bit's of pieces.

"There now I know it was nothing" she said. O Ally that piece of paper good have changed my life. Hopefully I get everything right.

"So Ally eat up get dressed we are going to watch a movie then go swimming." I said. Yes I remember I am doing well so far.

"Nice but I have nothing to wear for swimming." She said

"True but this morning I woke up early and got you this" I said going over to the bag pulling out an orange and white stripped bikini. I hope it fits on her.

"Are you sure it will fit." She said grabbing it from me

"Not sure so go try it on." I said pushing her to the bathroom

"Ok but don't come in." she said closing the door

"I won't. Even though it would be nice." I said mumbling the last part

After about 5 minutes I got bored of waiting so I turned back the TV on. I didn't hear the door of the bathroom being open because I love this so much. She then coughed awkwardly. I put the TV on mute and stood up.

"Well it took you long enough" I looked at Ally and I just looked at her. She looked amazing in it. It fit her perfectly. I just kept looking at her then after a minute she coughs awkwardly again. I looked up to see her face blushing mad.

"So do I look good." She said spinning around

"You… you look amazing." I said

"Ok thanks I will go back in some clothes now." She said walking to her room I just watched her till she got to her room then sat back down.

**LET'S JUST SAY THAT THEY ARE AT THE MOVIES**

"It's nice of you to take me here Austin." She said as we walk in line for our tickets

"Hey it's nice to you know get out every once in a while." I said

"So do you want to watch a scary movie or romance movie?" I said

"I don't know I always wanted to see The Purge" she said

"The Purge it is." We the tickets and go get some popcorn and some drinks we head to the movie and wait till is starts. We head to the top of the stairs so no one could see us. Just in case we get to scared.

"Just for you to know I saw the commercial for this and it look's really scary(***) so I have to warn you if I get a little scared" she said

"I don't mind I will protect you." I said putting my arm around her as she put's her head on my shoulder. After about a minute it comes on.

After 30 minutes Ally looks really scared. After a scary part she jumps into my arms and puts her head into my chest so she is not looking at the screen. I don't mind at all I should start taking her to scary movies more. But I do feel bad of how scared she is. After the movie is done. We get out with Ally still in my arms obviously still scared. I take her to the car put her in the seat but she won't let go.

"Alls you have to let go for me to drive" I said I don't want her to let go but I do have to drive.

"Sorry I am just really scared" she said I feel bad so I hope in the back seat a little with Ally and hold her in my arms. After 2 minutes she let's go feeling better.

"Do you still want to go swimming?" I ask

All she does is slowly nodded. I get out of the backseat and get into my side we start going to pool. Once we are there we get out and head in inside once we were in the lobby I saw something I didn't want to see.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AUSTIN SAW? I WILL TRY TO POST TOMMOROW BUT I AM GOING SWIMMING TOMMOROW. AND THANK YOU luvauslly FOR THE IDEA OF THE MOVIE.**

***EXACTLY LIKE THE ONE IN GIRLFRIENDS AND GIRL FRIENDS**

****I SAW IN A PICTURE RYDEL WAS WEARING THAT**

*****I DID SEE THE COMMERCIAL IT IS REALLY SCARY**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I can't not believe what I am seeing my parents are here at the pool and they just noticed me. They were both waving at me and then of course I had to see my sister coming over to me to. O no I am about to be embarrassed.

"Austin sweetie how's it going?" my mom asked hugging me tightly

"Mom I am good and I want you to me Ally" I said

"Hi Mr. Moon and Mrs. Moon." She said waving at my mom and dad

"Please call me Mimi." My mom said

"And call me mike" my dad said

"You never told me you had a girlfriend Austin." My mom said

"Mom she isn't my girlfriend." I said blushing a little

"Ok just really good friends who like each other." My sister said I love my sister we always nice to each other but if she had a chance to embarrass me she would take it.

"Hi I am Cassidy Austin's sister." My sister said Ally

"Nice to meet you." I said

"You to have you ever been here." Cassidy said

"Nope, Austin is taking me here." Ally said

"Yes I am well let's get ready." I said but my mom cut me off.

"Yes let's all get ready and we can all hang out together." No No No No No No this is not what I wanted it was just supposed to be the perfect let's hope after this I do not see them for the rest of the day.

"Well let's get to the change rooms" my sister said

We all started walking towards the change rooms but Cassidy pulled me back. I thought she was gone.

"I know you like Ally." she said

"What how do you know?" I asked her whispering because Ally and my mom were waiting for her.

"It is pretty easy I saw you blushing so if you want I can just go tell her." She said walking back to them but I quickly pulled her back. She was not going to tell Ally.

"Don't you dare if you did that I would go to your house and chop of all your hair." I said I really would if she said that to ally I wouldn't care.

"Not my precious hair." She said holding her hair

"Then don't tell Ally anything. I am planning on asking Ally tonight to be my girlfriend." I said all she did was smirk and ran back to the girls. When ever she smirks's at me I know that she is going to do something bad. She was the one who always did this stuff to bother me.

I went in the change room changed into my red swim truncks and went out. There was a huge blue slide and had a bunch of twists and turns and a wave pool. There wasn't a lot of people probably because it was a Tuesday actually there were only like 5 people in this huge place. Then the girls came out Ally look amazing. I walked over to them.

"Hey Ally, do you want to go on the slide with me." I said two people are aloud to go in at the same time and it was huge I wouldn't mind Ally coming with me.

"Actually Austin Ally promised me to go on with me." She said grabbing Ally's arm quickly running towards the stairs to clime up them. I went quickly behind them and looked up the stairs there was probably a thousand of them. We went up after 5 minutes we were at the top. For my luck it says three people can go on.

"So Ally three of us can go on." Ally said

"I am not sure Ally I mean Austin might crush us going on he is getting very old anyway." Cassidy said. I now know what she I doing she is going to hang out with Ally all day so I won't have a chance to be with her all day.

"You are only a year younger with me." I said yeah she is 23 year's old.

"You are probably 200 pounds." She said fighting with me

"I am 110 pounds what about you?" I asked her

"95" she said

"Guys can we just go now." Ally said

"Of course Ally just you and me will go Cassidy can stay here." I said grabbing her hand sitting down at the beginning with Ally beside me.

"I don't think so." Cassidy pulled Ally in then went behind her once they were both of my sight I went quickly then caught up to the two girls.

"Hello girls. Nice day we are having right."I said before any of them could respond I grabbed Ally's waist and pulled her to me and took me feet and tried stopping us. Cassidy tried to stop but couldn't. But there is a problem. We are now in the beginning in the dark area. Yeah there is a dark area I couldn't see a thing. But I knew Cassidy was almost down cause she was screaming and it went farther and farther till I couldn't here her anymore so I went slowly.

"Why are we going slow Austin?" she asked

"Because this is the only time we can probably spend time with each other at the pool with my sister." I said still going slow

"True but your sister seems very nice." She said leaning into me

"You didn't live with her half of your life." I said

"But." She started saying but I cut her off

"No buts' lean back and enjoy the ride it went for about 3 more minutes then I saw the clearing and went fast again cause my parents were waiting for me. I saw my parents and they started to slowly giggle I didn't know way. Then I realized that I was still holding Ally. I let her go and blushed and walked into the hot tub. I looked back at the others. Cassidy and Ally were talking and so were my parents.

After some fun going on the slide, in the wave pool, and going in the hot tub. We all had to go. Ally and I got in the car and we were going to the carnival now. I hope I wasn't going to see my family there. Cause when ever Cassidy has got a plan and she doesn't win she will come back and do something worse.

**HEY GUYS I WENT SWIMMING TODAY AND YEAH THAT IS KINDA WHAT THE POOL LOOK'S LIKE. THE SLIDE IS AWSOME IT DOES GET DARK IT IS SO COOL.**

**Dancer06-she is 21 I changed it**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	13. Chapter 13

**ALLY'S POV**

Me and Austin are now going to the carnival. It is so sweet that he comforted me in the movie and he was holding me in the slide. Austin's sister Cassidy is nice. I think we can become fast friends.

"How long till we get there?" I asked

"About 5 minutes." He said and I just nodded

I wonder what he is up to because this morning I saw a paper on the table I and swear I saw the 2 words saying date idea's but I don't know I didn't have enough time to take a look. After 5 minutes we finally got there and Austin paid for us. After 2 minutes we got in we heard our names.

"Austin Ally." We both turned around and saw Cassidy coming to us

"Cassidy what are you doing here?" Austin asked

"I heard there was a carnival in town I couldn't miss it I just love carnival's." she said I looked at Austin and he was glaring at Cassidy I don't know why. Cassidy told me they always got along when they were young.

"Well come on Ally let's go." Austin said grabbing my hand started walking but Cassidy came and pulled me closer to her.

"Actually Austin you always get to see her how about we go play some games." Cassidy said

"Um no Cassidy she is coming with me." Austin said

"Who do you want to go with Ally?" Cassidy asked

"Yeah who." Austin said

"Um…I don't know… why don't… we all go together" I said

"Yeah Cassidy why don't we all go together." Austin said

"Fine by me." She said walking towards somewhere

We started following played some games it was awesome. Austin even won me a teddy bear so sweet of him. After a little while we went to go on the Ferris wheel. But there was a problem only two people could go on so Cassidy and Austin were fighting of which one they were going with. While they were still fighting I spotted Elliot and Dez. I ran over to go say hi.

"Elliot Dez." I said running up to them as they turned around

"Ally hi so how's it going with Austin?" Dez asked

"Good, we were about to go on the Ferris wheel but Austin's sister came and now they are fighting because the both want to go with me." I said even though I just met them yesterday it already seems like I known them forever like my brothers.

"Yeah we met Cassidy before she is nice." Dez said

"Yeah and pretty cute." Elliot said

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Winning to see who could win the most stuff." Dez said and I couldn't help but laugh

"Really and who is winning?" I asked still laughing a little

"No one yet we are looking for food first I am starving." Elliot said

"Have you eaten yet?" Dez asked me

"Not yet I am not that hungry." I said

"Girls." Both guys said

"They never eat at all." Dez said

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever guys."

"Are Cassidy and Austin still fighting?" Elliot asked. We all looked back at the Ferris wheel to see they were not there.

"That's weird they were right they and now they are gone." I said pointing to where they were.

"I guess I have to find them." I said going back but I stopped by Elliot's arm

"Hey you can't look by yourself." Elliot said

"Yeah there are a ton of guys here we don't want you to get hurt." Dez said

"Are you sure? You don't have to." I said

"yes we are sure come on please." Elliot said

"Alright let's go look." Is said

We all started looking around and couldn't find them we looked everywhere but couldn't find them after 20 minutes we gave up and then we started looking for somewhere to eat because we were hungry.

"I can't believe I lost Austin just to talk to you guys what if he left?" I asked as we were still looking for a place to eat.

"Austin wouldn't leave you he cares too much about you to leave you." Elliot said

"I was only like what 20 feet from him talked to you guys for 2 minutes turned around and poof he was gone" I said

"Don't worry Ally we will find him." Dez said. Ring Ring Ring went Dez's phone.

"Hello..Austin…..yeah we are at the carnival and we have Ally…. We are by the gift shop…. Ok bye" dez said hanging up his phone

"That was Austin!" I said

"Yeah he has been worried sick about you." Dez said

"Awwww he does care." I said

"Of course he does Ally." Elliot said

"So when is he coming?" I asked

"About 5 minutes he also said that he couldn't wait to see you." Dez said

"Really?" I asked

"Yep." Dez said

"I can't wait till he comes." I said happy that he didn't leave me

"What so you don't like us anymore?" Elliot asked

"No I do care about you guys you are like my brothers, but me and Austin are just really good friend's and." I got cut off by Dez

"So wait we aren't really good friends maybe we aren't even friends." He said

"What.. No I." then they both started laughing super hard that Dez fell on the ground from laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?" I asked

"Ally we are just joking around with you are like the sister I never had." Dez said

"You don't have a sister?" I asked

"Well I have 3 but I just don't like them I like you well as a sister way." He said

"Yeah same dude but I have 5 sister's" Elliot said"

"Do you guys have any brother's?" I asked. They both looked at each other and said "Nope." At the same time.

"Ally." I heard a familiar voice called I turned around and saw Austin running towards us.

"Austin." I ran over to him and jumped on him as he hugged me tightly and started spinning me around. Then after a couple of spins he put me down and we looked at the two guys and they were just laughing.

"Well we are going to go guys." Dez said

"Yeah have a good night." Elliot said and we both just waved

"Why did you run off I was so scared when I couldn't see you I thought a guy has taken you, or." But I cut him off.

"Austin I was just talking to the guys for 2 minutes then when I turned around and I didn't see you and I got really worried." I said

"Not as much as I was worried for you." He said

"Wait, where is Cassidy?" I asked

"O her boyfriend showed up and so they both went off somewhere." He said

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked

"Well the sun is almost down so let's for a hike up the mountain." He said

"Wait up the mountain while it is getting late, there will be so many animals." I said

"Come on Ally please." He pouted

"Ok fine we will go." I said

We left the place and Austin started driving towards the mountain which was an hour away so I fell a sleep about an hour later Austin woke me up telling me to get up. I got up and Austin got a picnic basket from the truck.

"Did you have that in there all along?" I asked

"Why yes, yes did." He said and we both laughed we had to walk a while but once we made it to the top we saw two other people there.

"Look 2 other people are here." I whispered so they wouldn't here us

"Wait that is Dallas and my ex-girlfriend Kira." Austin said

**OOOOHHH DRAMA WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL THERE BE A FIGHT YOU DON'T KNOW BUT I DO. WELL THAT IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY AND**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Dallas and Kira what are they doing here? He knew I was coming here he did this just to make me angry and to make it worse he brought my ex-girlfriend. It didn't go so well with me and her we only dated for 5 months but that's when.

"Wait did you say ex girlfriend?" Ally asked me and I only simply nodded cutting of my thoughts.

"Well I don't really want to talk to them so let's just ignore them and sit over there." I said pointing over to a tree but then Dallas saw me.

"Austin." Dallas said

"Dallas." I said

"Austin" Kira said

"Kira." I said

"Austin." Ally said

"Ally." I said

"Ally?" Kira asked probably wondering who she is

"Kira." Dallas said

"Austin it is good to see you again." Kira said running up and hugging me

"Kira I would like you to me Ally." I said putting my arm around her

"I am Kira. Austin's ex girlfriend and Austin I want to get back together with you it was a huge mistake trust me." She said taking my hand

"No Kira what you did is something I will never forgive." I said taking my hand back

"Austin what happened between you and Kira?" Ally asked

"You don't need to worry about it." I said

"No Austin she should know what happened." Kira said glaring at Ally

"No Kira." I said

"Yes Austin, either you tell her or I do." She said

"Fine I will, ok Ally back then about 2 years ago Kira and I dated for a year I was coming home from work and when I got into the bedroom I saw kira with another man in bed and it broke my heart." I said

"Yes and that was a huge mistake Austin, please forgive me" Kira said

"No Kira I think you should leave, Ally and I want to be alone." I said

"I can't because me and Dallas are out on a date." She said

"Dallas can I talk to you over there." I said pointing behind me

"Uh sure man." He said coming over here

"Why did you bring kira here when you know I was brining Ally here?" I asked really frustrated

"Ok look me and Kira have been friends for about a year now I never knew she was your ex and I knew you were coming here I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend." He said

"But why here." I asked

"Because this is the most romantic place in the whole city. I am not leaving." He said

"Then your fired." I said walking back but he grabbed my arm and started laughing a little. Why is he laughing he just got fired.

"Actually Austin I talked to the mayor and he said you can only fire me if I do my job wrong right now we aren't working so you can't fire me." He said

"Ugggg fine what ever but I am going somewhere here where I don't have to see you." I said

"Come on Ally let's go I said grabbing her hand leading her to somewhere else where I don't have to see them.

"So were you and Kira talking?" I asked

"Uh yeah she said that she really wants to get back together with you and she said that if we got together she would kill me." She said

"Oh." Was all I said tonight I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend. If I don't we will stay in the friend zone forever but if I do kira might do something to Ally.

"Well I brought some food so let's eat." I said

"Really, what did you bring?" she asked

"Ham, cheese, pickles, crackers, salad, pizza, and juice." I said

"Wait you brought pizza?" she asked me

"Yep look." I said bring the pizza box out

"How did you get a pizza box in there?" she asked me

"I have my ways." I said and we both laughed

So I grabbed a blanket laid it down and we ate talked and after a little bit we were wondering if Dallas and Kira left so we kind of spied on them and they were talking about us we couldn't here a lot but we know they were talking about us. We went back and talked and then we saw some fireworks in the sky.

"Wow they are amazing." Ally said lying down

"Yeah totally." I said laying down right beside her

"When I was a kid my mom and dad always brought to firework shows I remember it all." She said

"Yeah, look a yellow one my favorite color." I said pointing to the yellow firework in the sky

"Look a red one my favorite color." She said pointing to red firework in the sky

After about 10 more minutes of watching they finally stopped. Now I wanted to ask Ally to be my girlfriend I got up and went to look in the picnic basket.

"What are you looking for." She asked me sitting up.

"Just something." Then I finally found the necklace then I hid it behind my back

"Ok Ally there is something I want to give you and ask you." I said

"What is it you look a little nervous." She said

"Well I kind of am I just hope you will say yes to my question." I said

"Ok." She said well here it goes it is now or never.

"Ally I want to give you this necklace" I said opening the necklace and giving it to her

"Austin it is gorgeous." She said well that was just the easy part. I got up took the necklace and put it on her neck.

"Thank you Austin, now what did you want to ask me?" she asked

"O right um well I was just wondering ifyouwanttobemygirlfriend." I said saying the last part really fast

"What was that Austin I couldn't here you?" she asked

"Ok I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend I really like you Ally so what do you say?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

**OK HAD TO LEAVE YOU THERE SORRY IF IT IS A BAD CHAPTER BUT**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	15. Chapter 15

**ALLY'S POV**

I can't believe it. Austin just asked me to be his girlfriend that is why he has been weird for today. I was about to say yes but then I remembered a secret I have to keep from Austin. If we date and then he finds out he will never take me back. But I really like him. O who cares about the secret I am about to say yes.

"Yes Austin, I really like you to." I said. His eyes lit up and his lips turned into the biggest smile I have ever seen. He picks me and twirled me around. Then kisses me on the lips it was huge shocker but I kissed back. After a minute I remembered something.

"What about Kira?" I asked him

"Who cares about Kira I don't like her anymore I like you now and if she tries to get in the way with us. I am a police officer I can handle her." He said and I laughed a little at that. "Come on let's go home." He said

We put all the stuff away in the basket he grabbed my hand and we started walking as I put my head on his shoulder everything was perfect. But then before we could go to far Dallas and Kira stopped us.

"Oh so I see you guys are dating now." Dallas said

"Yes we are Dallas, you can just leave." Austin said going in front me still holding my hand

"Now why would I do that? You really think Ally likes you? She is probably just playing you. Don't get your hopes up." Dallas said

"Come on Ally let's just go." Austin said walking fast towards the car I didn't mind Dallas was getting on my nerves.

"O Austy just forget her, I will never do anything like that again." Kira said following us. She is really making me mad now

"Come on Kira go get a life, I like Ally now." He said going to the car we went in and just ignored the other two.

"Sorry about Kira. I just really don't like her, I like you. You would never cheat on me… right?" Austin asked me.

"Austin I would never cheat on you I am not that kind of person." I said kissing his cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart." He said

"For what?" I asked him. I didn't do anything

"For being here I feel like I can trust you everywhere I go. I know I want to be with you." He said looking at me then looking at the road.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked him

"Oh just about 20." he said and I just gave him a look he saw that and started laughing a little

"Sweetheart Kira was my first girlfriend, how many have you had?" he asked

"Well I only had 6" I said shrugging my shoulders. Then he gave me a look.

"Kidding you are my first boyfriend."I said a little shy

"Wait are you serious?" he asked me

"Yeah I am not joking" I said

"Wow Ally I can't believe that I am your first boyfriend. I mean look at you who wouldn't want to date you." He said. .Ever

"Well in school nobody really liked me I was what they called a nerd." I said remembering everything those mean bullies said to me.

"Ally they are so wrong you are amazing." He said

"Thanks' Austin" I said

After about 5 minutes we went back home. It was 10:30 but we weren't tired because we both couldn't believe we were dating. So he just simply kissed me pulling away but I grabbed his hair bringing him back. It got really heated and I jumped on him. But he wanted to be in charge so he jumped on me so we were lying down on the couch. He was holding my waist so our bodies were touching and I put my hands around his neck. It was amazing. Till we heard some coughing in the background. We pulled away and saw his parent there. He jumped on me both sitting down blushing like a red tomato.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked. It was just his mom and dad and Cassidy wasn't here. I couldn't wait to tell her that Austin and I were dating.

"We were just about to ask if we can stay over here for a night because the traffic is terrible and we live an hour away it would take all night but I can see that you are busy." His mom said

"No it's ok mom, Ally can stay with me in my bedroom and you guys can take the guest room." Austin said

"Yeah I will just take my clothes out of there." I said going into the bedroom once I closed the door. I was listening to Austin's conversation.

"I am so happy that you guys are dating I knew it from the minute I saw you guys together. I should start planning your wedding." Mimi said

"Mom no that will embarrasses me more o and did you ever here about knocking. You totally embarrassed me and ally" Austin said whining like a 5 year old. He is so cute when he does that.

"We did Austin but the door was open and we saw you guys were busy, but after a while it was getting a little awkward for us so we had to interrupt, sorry." Mike said. Wait they knocked I didn't even hear them. I finished up packing and went out and put my stuff in Austin's room and I started to get a little sleepy so I put on a tank top and some short shorts. Then Austin came in.

"Hey so I can sleep on the floor if you want?" Austin asked

"No its ok Austin I can sleep on the floor it is your bed." I said

"Yeah it is my bed so I an choose who I want to sleep in it and I choose you." He said

"How about we both sleep in it. I mean we both won't be doing anything but sleeping." I said

"Um…. are you sure you don't have to if you don't want to." He said

"Come on Austin please." I said using the puppy dog eyes

"Alright only because that is very cute on you." He said I climbed into bed and Austin took of his shirt and his pants to leave him in his boxers. I looked at him and gave him a look.

"Whenever it is hot out I always do this." He said

"Alright but don't do anything." I told him

"I wouldn't if you were not ready." He said turning of the light and coming into bed and putting his arm's around me.

"Good night Austin." I said

"Good night sweetheart." he said kissing me on the cheek, it feel's nice to be in his arms.

**Guest- Thank you for updating and that is a good idea to ask your mom about that on your birthday. When is your birthday anyways? And how did it not work?**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUSTIN POV**

I woke up with Ally asleep next to me snuggled into my chest. She is so cute. I opened my eyes and it was 9:30. I lay in bed with Ally. Then after a minute she woke up.

"Good Morning sweetheart." I said

"Good morning." She mumbled

After a minute we both got up and went to make pancakes. Then we heard my mom and dad open the door talking while going to the living room.

"Good morning Mimi and Mike." Ally said

"Good morning Ally, so what are you guys making." My mom said

"Just pancakes." I said

"I see you still love pancakes Austin. You know Ally when Austin was 7 he tried to make pancakes by himself but everything spilled all over him." Mike said while Ally just started laughing like crazy.

"Dad don't embarrass me." I said blushing a little

"You know what I have some of Austin baby photo's in car. Would you like to see them?" my mom said

"Mom please no. Why did you have to say that?" I asked

"I would love to Mimi!" she said to my mom

"I am going to go get them I will be right back. Mike will you come with me." My mom said and my dad grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

"Please let this be a dream." I said I said sitting down on the couch while Ally just laughed

"Oh come on Austin it can't be that bad." Ally said

"It is bad I once saw them I wanted to burn all of them to shreds." I said

"Well they are going to go your baby pictures now so you can't stop them." Ally said

"Well before I am going to die in embarrassment. Come here." I said then Ally came and sat down right beside me. I kissed her and she kissed me. I kept kissing her until I heard the door open. Thankfully this time I did hear it.

"I have three photo albums and we have some tapes of when Austin was messing around." Mimi said

"Well here it goes." I said and moved to a seat so Ally and my parent can look. I don't really want to look at any of the pictures. After an hour of them looking through them all and looking at the tapes and having pancakes. They had to go. They left and now it was just me and Ally.

"Finally Alone." I said sitting back on the couch with Ally. Then Ally started laughing a little. "What are you laughing at?" I asked

"Well you should look in the mirror." She said still laughing. I got up with a confused look on my face. I went to the mirror and saw that I have some syrup on my face.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked while washing it of with a cloth.

"Because it would be less funny." She said and I gave her a playful glare.

"Well I am going into the shower. So get out." She said while pointing to the door. Then I had an idea and just smirked.

"Well this is my apartment so I think I should take one with you. My rules." I said

"Come on Austin I am not ready for that." She said

"I know sweetheart. I am not the type to rush you into anything." I said and kissing her and getting out closing the door behind me going to the living room. I heard the shower turn on and I am waiting for her to get out. But then I heard a loud BANG in the bathroom and heard some crying. After I heard that I got up as quickly as I can and rushed to the bathroom.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" I asked

"Austin I need help. But I don't want you to see me naked. So close your eyes and help." She said

"Ok I won't look" I said turning the handle and coming in and looking for her with my hand. I touched her and helped her up.

"Sweetheart do you want me to call 911." I said helping her up

"No, I am fine can you give me a towel?" she asked me and I got her one. She wrapped it around her. I think.

"Ok you can look now." She said and I looked at Ally but it look's like her eye is turning into a bad eye.

"Sweetie your eye." I said while turning the shower of because it was still running and Ally was not in the shower.

"I am fine just sting's a little." She said

"Come, you need some clothes." I said we made it out of the bathroom but Ally was starting to wobble. I picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she asked me

"You were starting to wobble around being the amazing boyfriend I am had to help you." I said while she giggled a little. I brought her to our room and got out so she can get dressed. She then came out. In a pink t-shirt, with some shorts.

"Wow that should be illegal to look that hot." I said as she laughed

"Thanks I am able to pull it of really." She said then striking a pose as I just laughed.

"Do you want to go for a walk and take scruffy out? He never had exercise in a while" I said

"Yeah but we have a problem." She said

"What is that sweetheart?" I asked. She went over to the curtain's and pulled them over so I can see outside. All I saw outside was rain.

"Oh no it is raining. So now what do we do." I said

"I have an idea." She said

"What is it?" I asked

"Let's go swimming. This place does have a pool doesn't it(*)?" She asked

"Yeah but what about scruffy." I said

"Easy we go swimming then when the sun comes out we take the dog for a walk." She said

"Your totally right." I said

We put on our bathing suit's and headed out. But we saw someone moving in next door. But we both didn't like this person it was.

**SORRY ABOUT ANOTHER CLIFFY IT IS JUST WHAT I LOVE TO DO. SO WHO DO YOU THINK IS MOVING IN.**

**(*) SOME APPARTMENT BULIDING'S DON'T HAVE POOLS BUT THIS ONE DOES**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUSTIN POV**

It was Dallas and Kira they were moving in together because they have both of there stuff. They did this for Dallas to get Ally, and for Kira to get me. If they think that they can just move in and then come over like they want. They thought wrong.

"Dallas, what are you doing here?" Ally asked Dallas

"I wanted to move in an apartment and this apartment in close to you so good deal." Dallas said winking at Ally.

"Hey Austin, we are moving in right next door we can see each other all the time right." Kira said

"No because actually what you didn't know is that…. I am moving into a house I am not staying here anymore." I said. I am not really moving that is just an excuse for them to maybe move away. I was right Dallas and Kira looked shocked and Ally had a confused look on her face because she would know I would tell her.

"Wait so you are moving." Dallas said

"Yep I am moving far from this place, I won't tell you where because I don't want you guys moving in next door." I said

"We will find where you live Austin. Just you wait." Kira said. Dallas and Kira both went into there apartment and shut the door.

"You were lying weren't you?" Ally asked me

"Yes I did maybe they will move away." I said

"I have an idea tell them where we are going to live and they might move in next door. But we aren't going to move and once they get there. They will wait for us but we will never get there." She said

"A little confusing. But Ally you are a genius." I said picking her up and twirling her around.

"Good to know you aren't really moving Austin." Kira said opening the door coming out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Kira

"We had are ears next to the door listening to your conversation now we aren't going to move." She said laughing a little.

"What is the real reason of why you came here?' I asked Kira

"For you to see that Ally isn't good for you." Kira said

"Come on Kira go away Austin and I are perfect for each other and you will never get him." Ally said then Kira smirked and went inside her apartment and closed the door.

"Great now they know we really aren't 'moving'. So what do we do?" I asked her

" I don't know but come on let's go swimming. Then we will think about it later tonight." She said

"You are right come on." I said grabbing her hand leading her towards the elevator. We got our towels and headed towards the pool. There was a little water slide that went in circle's. I went on it before it is fun. We got in the hot tub talking but then we saw Kira and Dallas coming.

"Look who is coming." I said pointing to the door. Once they saw us they came over to the hot tub. Kira sat next to me and Dallas sat next to Ally.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ally asked Dallas and Kira

"It is so much work to move all the boxes. We wanted a break s we came here to have fun." Kira said

"Oh and Ally I need help with some stuff maybe you can come by later" Dallas said. Yeah sure great excuse Dallas to get close to Ally.

"Why can't Kira help you?" Ally asked

"Because I have to do some stuff in the kitchen. Dallas need's your help in the bedroom." Kira said

"Oh well I guess I can help you then." Ally said I gave ally look saying 'what are you doing' and she just mouthed 'sorry'

"Well I am going on the water slide come on Ally." I said grabbing Ally's hand pushing her up the stairs. When we finally got up there now I could ask her questions.

"You know that Dallas is trying to get close to you. Right?" I said

"He need's help, they just moved in. I am being nice and helping him" she said

"Can't you see that he just wants to be close you, Ally. If he does something I won't be there to help." I said.

"Austin, if he tried anything I would kick him in the place that guys don't like to be kicked in and run back to your place and remember I like you not Dallas." She said

"Your right I am just very protective of you. I am sorry." I said looking at the ground.

"Don't be I like it when you are very protective of me." She said kissing me cheek.

"Now come on, are we going to go on slide or what." She said sitting down waiting for me I sat down beside and hold her so I can be with her. Bu then she turned around and kissed me. So I let her go and hold her face. But then she pushed herself so that she can go without me on the slide.

"Ally." I said and went to trying to catch up once I did we were at the end. Once we got out of the water we were lauging.

"Hey Ally, maybe you and me can go on the slide?" Dallas asked

"Sorry Dallas but Ally already has a slide buddy." I said going closer to her

"Well maybe she need's a new one." Dallas said

"Dallas I am sorry but I like going down with Austin maybe next time." She said Dallas looked at me and glared.

"Thank you." I said to Ally once Dallas was back with Kira

"For what?" she asked confused

"Not going on the slide with Dallas. I am not happy that you are going with him in the apartment to help him. But I am glad that you said no." I said putting my arm around her.

"Yeah but he need's to know that I am yours." she said

I am glad she said that. Today was going to be a good day. I just hope that Ally will be o going with Dallas in his apartment. They won't do anything…. Right?

**HEY GUYS I WANTED TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT NOW BECAUSE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY I AM BUSY SO PLEASE REVIEW AND**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	18. Chapter 18

**ALLY'S POV**

We finished up swimming and went back to the apartment. I know Austin isn't happy about me helping Dallas. I am going to make it up to him somehow. I went back in the apartment with Austin and Dallas said he would pick me up when he needs help and I need to get out of my bathing suit.

"Ally you can't go, you promised me that you would walk the dog with me." Austin said.

"Actually Austin I said we can go walk the dog when the rain stops and the rain didn't stop yet. When I get back we will walk the dog together." I said

I went into my room and got dressed into a shirt and some pants. Then I went out and Austin just had some pants on and no shirt. He look's 2 times cuter when he doesn't have a shirt on.

"I promise we won't do anything. I am just helping him move some stuff." I said going beside him kissing his cheek.

"Ally you are helping him in his bedroom. BEDROOM." He said

"Why do you have to yell that I am right here" I said.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. Austin went opened it up and Dallas was there to pick me up. Which is weird I mean he lives just next door. I could walk a couple of feet.

"Ally, Dallas is here." Austin said

"I know that Austin." I said going up to him. Before I was able to get out of the door. Austin grabbed me by the arm and kissed me on the lips. Probably just to show Dallas I am his. We pulled away and before Austin shut the door he glared at Dallas and giving him a look saying 'don't you dare touch her'. We went to his apartment and this place does need help. There are boxes everywhere. Then I see Kira in the kitchen putting some stuff away.

"Ally you are here." She said

"Yeah I am here to help Dallas." I said

"Yeah let's go Ally." Dallas said leading me towards a door which was probably there bedroom. We got in and there was a lot of boxes and a dresser and of course a bed.

"Ok so what should we do?" I asked

"Just open these boxes. I will be right back. Tell me when you are done doing that." Dallas said leaving the room. I guess I have to start opening the boxes

**DALLAS'S POV**

This was all a plan. I can't believe Ally fell for it. I got in the room with her telling her to open boxes. Then I got out locked the door so she couldn't get out. Then helped with Kira. I know what you are thinking I am going to do something to Ally. I am not going to do anything. I am not interested in her. I was but not anymore. Kira and I have a plan though that will break Austin's heart. Who will break up with Ally. I like Kira and she likes me. We are only doing this so then Austin feels crushed like Kira did and for Ally to feel crushed like I did.

"Ok do you have everything set up?" I asked her

"Yep, I got the picture." She said

"Good, now Austin will be so upset he will break up with Ally. Then Austin is single and Ally is single for the rest of there lives." I said

"And they are going to be so miserable that they will never go with anyone ever again." She said

"When are you going to go out and give the picture to Austin?" I asked

"I don't know how about right now." She said

"Ok I will go help with Ally and you give the picture to Austin." I said

"Ok" she said and left to go to Austin's place and I went to help with Ally.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I was watching TV. Well kind of I couldn't stop thinking about Ally. I think I might love her. I don't know I just really really like her. Then I got a knock on the door. I got up hoping it was Ally. But it was just Kira.

"Kira what are you doing here?" I asked and she made her way in my apartment.

"I am crushed Austin. I like Dallas now not you but I got this." I cut her off because she was just about to make up some excuse for me to break up with Ally.

"Kira I don't care about that picture. Just leave my place." I said pointing to the door.

"Austin you don't understand this picture is Dallas and." I cut her of again.

"Him and some girl kissing. Just like how you were kissing some guy Kira."I said

"Yes look at the picture." Kira said giving me the picture but I through it in the garbage.

"Don't car now I am going to show you to the door." I said pushing Kira out the door and closing it. But then I heard something and I was hoping that I hear wrong.

"But it was Dallas and Ally kissing." I heard from Kira. I opened the door making sure I heard wrong. Ally would never do that to me.

"Kira say that again?" I asked her.

"I said that picture was Dallas and Ally kissing." She said. Now I am almost at the point of tears. I went to the garbage pulled it out and yes it was. Dallas and Ally kissing. I couldn't believe it I loved Ally. Now I knew I was crying.

"I am so sorry Austin. But I thought you should know the truth." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How? When?" I asked still crying. And I never cried when Kira cheated on me. I was upset but I didn't cry.

"Well I was walking in on them asking where I should put some stuff. But before I asked I saw them kissing. So I took a picture printed it out and I wanted to show you. And it happened about a minute she came." She said I sat on the couch in a ball holding a pillow still can't believe that Ally did that.

"I think you should break up with her Austin. She might cheat on you again." Kira said

"I am going to go show Ally this picture and break up with her." I said grabbing the picture and going to there apartment not knocking and got in.

"ALLY DALLAS." I screamed. Then Ally came out of the bedroom.

"Austin what's up, I am almost finished in the room." She said I didn't want to talk about the picture here. So I pulled her to my apartment and closed the door.

"What is wrong Austin? I wasn't done." She said

"What is wrong? Maybe it is this." I said holding up the picture of Ally and Dallas kissing waiting for her response.

**SORRY I HAVE TO LEAVE YOU HERE. EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A KIND OF A SAD CHAPTER STILL**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUSTIN POV**

I am waiting for Ally's response on this picture. She just looked shocked at the picture. I am trying not to cry. Then finally I think she was about to speak.

"Austin, they Kira and Dallas must of photo shop this. I would never cheat on you and you know that" Ally said looking like she was going to cry. Then Kira and Dallas came in my apartment.

"Dallas, did you and Ally kiss?" I asked him he looked worried for a second and so was I.

"Austin I can never lie to you. Ally and I did kiss but she kissed me. Then I just kissed back. That all." He said

"Ally me and you were a thing and you kissed Dallas. I thought you really liked me" I said

"I do like you Austin. I didn't kiss him they probably just photo shopped it." She said I turned back around to look at them.

"What I would never do that. I care about people's feelings for stuff like this." Kira said

"Yeah, says the one who cheated on Austin." Ally said

"Ally I don't know what to say. I want to believe you but I just can't. I don't know what to do… Dallas Kira can you guys leave so I can talk to Ally" I said they nodded and left.

"Austin, I did not kiss Dallas." She said

"As much as I want to believe that I can't…. I don't think I can do this anymore Ally." I said

"Austin what are you saying?" she asked

"I think we should break up." I said

"Austin please don't do this. I-I-I love you." She said crying now

"I love you to. But it's over Ally we should just stay as friend's I am going to bring you to Dez's place for the night. I am sorry." I said. I was crying and so was Ally. I hated to see her cry. But it hurt me for her to cheat on me.

"I am going to call Dez and tell him I will bring you over to his place now." I said walking over to the phone.

"Why do I have to go to Dez's place?" she asked me

"Because I need time to think and to be alone." I said picking up the phone dialing Dez's number. After the third ring he finally picked up.

"Yellow." He said

"Dez can you take Ally for the night. I need time to think." I said

"Um…sure man but you guys are dating why do I have to take her?" he asked

"A break up that's all. I will tell you the rest when I get there." I said

"Ok bye." He said

"bye." I said hanging up the phone and he did to. Ally was by the door with her shoes on crying with her head down. I her some pajamas and extra clothes for tomorrow. I got ready and went down and got in my car and left. The whole car ride was silent. We got to his place 10 minutes later still not talking to each other. I got out she got her stuff and we knocked on Dez' door. He has a nice house. A little house fit for one. Then he opened the door.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Dez said. I couldn't stand being with Ally. I just got in the car and drove home not talking to either of them. I just want to be alone.

**ALLY'S POV**

We were right now at Dez's door waiting for him to answer. I still couldn't believe he didn't believe me I am his girlfriend. Well ex-girlfriend now. I know that Dallas and Kira photo shopped that picture. I am so mad but so sad at the same time. My heart just broke in a million pieces. I loved him. Then Dez answered the door.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he said then before I could answer Austin just went to his car and left his place. He didn't even wave or say goodbye. He must be very mad or very sad. I can't tell.

"Here come in I will show you around and then tell me everything that happened." Dez said taking my clothes and letting me inside. He has a nice place. Pictures of and his family, a big TV, carpets of course, 2 couches, and of course a kitchen, a bathroom, his room, and guest room. We then sat on the couch and I told him everything. From the pool, going to Dallas's apartment, the photo, to now. I even told him I am 99.9% sure about them photo shopping that picture.

"I believe you that they photo shopped that picture." Dez said

"Thanks Dez, at least I know someone believes me." I said

"No problem. I once went through a bad break up and I didn't stay home all day thinking about her. I got out and did something fun. Then about 2 months later I met Trish and now we are dating.(*)

"That's nice but I don't want to date another guy that is not Austin." I said

"Well Trish is on vacation. But I can call Elliot and Trent. Trent is a police officer by the way." He said

"I don't mind I have been spending these last 2 weeks with a police officer anyway." I said

"Yeah most of my friend's are police officer's" he said

"What? Is Trish a police officer to." I said laughing a little then he gave me a look saying 'yeah kind of'.

"She is police officer?" I asked and he nodded

"Well I am going to call them and then we can go eat since it is 6:00 and then we can go to the movies." He said

"Yeah that sounds like fun." I said

"Ok let me call them up" he said going to the phone calling them up. He got off the phone will all of them after about 20 minutes. Finally.

"Ok we are going to go meet them at Pizza's Palace(**)." He said

"Ok" I said we got up and left to the place and Dez saw them. I saw Elliot who I recognized then the other guy beside him must have been Trent.

"Hi I am Trent." He said giving me his hand

"I am Ally." I said shaking his hand.

"Where is Austin? I thought he was coming since he looks after you and you guys are dating." Elliot said

"Wait, Austin and you are dating I thought he was never going to go to another girl because of Kira" Trent said to me

"We broke up. So Dez is watching over me" I said

"I am so sorry Ally, you and Austin looked like to perfect couple. What happened?" Elliot asked me. I told him everything with Kira and how I think she photo shopped because I would never cheat on him.

"I can't believe her. I never liked her as soon as I saw her. I do believe you Ally." Trent said

"Yeah Ally, so do I" Elliot said

"Thanks guys, I just wished Austin and I got back together but after this I don't think he wants to see me again. Even though it is not my fault." I said

"Maybe there is mistake in that I mean I see some pictures that were photo shopped. Maybe if we get the picture we will see if there is a mistake." Dez said

"He is right. Ally do you have the picture." Trent said

"I don't have the picture Austin does." I said

"We have to get that picture and we have to see if we can find a mistake." Elliot said

"What if we do find one?" I asked

"We will find one trust me." Dez said

We went to the movies and watched Despicable me 2(***) and then all of us went to Dez's place and started planning out how we will get the picture. Then they left and said we would meet them tomorrow 9:00 right outside of Austin's apartment. We watched TV then fell asleep hoping that me and Austin would be back together tomorrow.

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I MADE THEM BREAK UP. **

***HE IS DATING TRISH IN THIS**

**** I MADE THAT PLACE UP IF THAT IS A REAL PLACE THEN COOL**

***** DON'T OWN THAT AND I AM GOING TO WATCH IT SOON**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND **

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	20. Chapter 20

**ALLY'S POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 7:30. I got up and saw Dez was up watching TV in the living room. It went straight up to him and he still didn't know I was there.

"Good morning Dez." I said laughing a little

"Good morning, if you want you can get a bowl of cereal. There is Vector on the counter a bowl there and a spoon there and you know where there milk should be." Dez said pointing to the stuff on the counter.

"Actually I don't can you tell me where it is?" I asked him. I knew where is was in the fridge of course. Then he looked at me giving me look saying 'are you serious' and I just laughed "I am juts kidding I know where the milk is." I said and got a bowl of cereal.

It was 8:45 and we decided we should head over to Austin's place and get ready. We got there and it was 9:00. We got to the door and saw Elliot and Trent.

"Hey guys." I whispered

"Hey." They both said.

"So we all know what the plan is right?" Trent whispered to us we didn't know if Austin was awake or not so we had to whisper just in case he was awake. We all nodded are heads. Trent stayed there ready to knock and the rest of us went down the hall and turned the corner and looked out to see what was happening. He knocked then 2 minutes later he came out and we were listening to there conversation.

"Hey Austin. I am a new cop and I need to learn some skills to you have anything you can teach me?" Trent asked

"Yeah sure just come on in and I will show you some of best moves." Austin said

"No." Trent said and Austin looked at Trent with a face saying 'what'. He need's to think of an excuse fast.

"Um we should just practice out here it is nice out here and stuff." Trent said. Wow nice save. I am being sarcastic.

"You know maybe we should go to the gym practice there." Austin said

"Yeah you are right let's go." Trent said and they started coming towards us. Right when we were about to turn and run. Austin saw us. This was not good. Then Austin started to run towards us and we ran to the elevator as fast as we could but I was slow it took some time. We got to the elevator and pushed down.

"What do we do? Austin is really fast. Faster then I expected." I said

"I don't know he might be taking the stairs." Elliot said then Dez's phone started to ring. He picked it up this is not them time to be talking on the phone.

"Yes we are in the elevator….. He is taking the stairs….. He knows we are here…. Ok we will bye," Dez said "Ok that was Trent he is taking the stairs and push the up button." He said again.

Eliot pushed the up button and we were going up. We made it up and now it is our turn to do our part. We ran to Austin apartment and went in.

"Ok where should we look?" Elliot asked

"Around the living room it is where I saw it last." I said

We were looking around but still couldn't find it anywhere. Then we heard someone come in and we all hid behind the couch. We looked up a bit and saw it was Austin. He went on the couch and we were all scared that if he saw us that we would be dead.

"Ally I miss you" Austin said starring at a picture of me. I wanted to say I miss you to but I couldn't. Then he got off the couch and went to the bathroom with out looking back which is a good thing because if he did he would see us. Then we got up and heard the shower running. So Austin was in the shower.

"That was so close." Dez said

"Yeah and we probably just have 10 minutes to find this picture or we hide again" I said we looked everywhere but couldn't find it then 10 minutes later Austin un locked the door and was about to come out so we all hid. I hid behind the curtain, Dez went under the mini table, and Dallas went to a wall. Wow great place to hide Dallas. I am begin sarcastic again.

Austin came out in pants and no shirt and went on the couch pt his feet on table and was watching TV. He looks terrible I wish I could help. Then Dallas was tip toeing to Austin's room and I knew what he was doing. He was checking to see if the picture was there. Wow I guess that wall was a great place. I am NOT being sarcastic this time. I decided to go with him and tip toed with him. I looked at Dez an dhe was terrified because one move Austin would see him. That is a bad place to hide and I thought it was the best. We got to his room and shut the door quietly.

"You know when you went to the wall. I was 100% sure that you were going to get caught and I thought Dez had the best spot. But now I think you had the best spot and Dez had the worst." I whispered and he just laughed a little we looked and Dallas saw the picture on his desk.

"Ally I found the picture." Dallas whispered. I went up to him and we were trying are hardest to look for a mistake. But we couldn't find one. Then the door opened and we knew Austin found us. We were caught. But it was Dez and we were shocked he got past Austin.

"Dez, how did you get past Austin?" I asked

"He went to the kitchen so I quickly ran here before he got out and Ally I noticed he looked at the picture of you again and started crying." Dez said

"Why did Cassidy and Dallas have to do something so stupid I want to go up to him and hug him so badly." I said

"We found the picture but we can't find a mistake." Dallas said. Then Dez went up and smiled widely meaning he found something. Yes.

"You found something" I asked

"Yep. Ally you have brown eyes in the picture you have hazel eyes." Dez said

"We have to show this to Austin!" I said happily grabbing the picture and running out to the living room.

"Austin." I said he got up from the couch looked shocked from sad to angry in just 3 seconds.

"Ally what are you doing here?" Austin asked

"Austin the picture we found a mistake in this picture I have hazel eyes but I have brown eyes." I said Austin looked at the picture then did something I didn't expect

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVE TO LEAVE YOU ON ANOTHER CLIFFY BUT I AM STARTING ANOTHER STORY TOMMOROW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT. BUT I WILL TELL YOU WHEN IT IS UP.**

**Guest- That is awesome tell me when you get one.**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I saw the picture and I couldn't believe my eyes. Ally was telling the truth. In the picture Ally had hazel eyes but she has brown eyes. I looked at her and did the thing I wanted to do for a while now. I kissed her. I felt her kiss back and it was magical as every other one. We kept kissing but we heard Dez cough. We looked at him and Dez and Elliot are laughing.

"Well are work is done now." Elliot said still laughing trying to calm down but having a hard time.

"Yeah, we are going to go leave you love birds alone." Dez said as they both left the place.

"I am so glad you didn't cheat on me." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Austin I would never do that." She said

"I am sorry I didn't believe you. Ever since that cheating thing happened. I was always afraid you were going to cheat on me." I said truthfully

"Well if that ever happens again don't believe it. Alright?" she asked

"Alright" I said and we kissed again. Then there was a knock on the door. I went opened it up and saw Kira there. I really don't want her here. She came in saw Ally and looked shocked Ally was here.

"Austin, what is the cheater doing here?" she asked giving ally a dirt look.

"Actually Kira me and ally are back together. We know that you photo shopped so don't even bother on arguing with me." I said going over to Ally and putting my arms around.

"What. How, When, What." She said freaking out.

"Sorry Kira but Austin is all mine now. Go get a cat you are probably going to get a lot." she said. Kira gave her a glare stomped her foot and left my place.

"Wow you got rid of her. You are good." I said and she laughed. Right when we were about to kiss. I got a call telling me that there is a robbery at the bank.

"Ally get your shoes on we have to go to the bank on main street." I said putting my police outfit on. I saw Ally waiting for me by the door. I took her hand and ran down the stairs. Then to the cop car. We got in I put on my sirens and we started going to the bank. I looked at Ally and she looked freaked out.

"Sorry if you are a little freaked out but this is my job." I said going a little faster as cars slowed down or moved out of my way. When ever you have your sirens on people always do that.

"It's ok. I just never been through this experience." She said

"Ha, you have to get use to it." I said then we finally made it there. We went over and saw 5 more cars pull up. I looked at Ally and she was very nervous. I grabbed her hand and whispered to her.

"Don't worry. I know you are the only one not a police officer but they won't do anything to you I promise." I said and she nodded and then saw them all come over. There was Dez, Elliot, Trent, Dallas, and Trish. Ally started shaking again.

"Hey Austin, what do we do?" Dez asked

"Yeah should we go in or stay out here." Elliot asked

"I think we should surround the building and wait for him to come out." I said

"What if he doesn't come out? He good be In there for hours." Dallas said

"Dez Dallas you guys go in and get him if you need help call us." I said

They nodded and started to go in. I told Ally to go in the car just in case anything happens. We wait around but then Dallas and Dez cam out looking confused.

"The person is not in there." Dez said

"Yeah we looked everywhere he is not there." Dallas said Ok now I am just getting very confused. Then I looked back into the car and I saw Ally wasn't there

**ALLY'S POV**

I went in the car because Austin told me to just in case anything happen which is a good idea. But then I saw a guy wearing black sneaking away from the bushes. I am 99% sure that that is the guy that robbed the bank. But I am going to get him. I may not be a police officer but I can try to play something that. I will play something that I always loved to do to trick guys. I am going to place the stupid card. I gout of the car started to walk not towards him but an away where I will bump into him. After about a 2 block's I bumped into him and the bag of money fell everywhere and he started picking it up but I was picking some up but now to help him of course.

"OMG look at all this money where did you get it?" I asked in a very girly girl voice. He tried taking the money I had but I walked away.

"Yeah I got it from a….. friend." he said trying to take it but I kept walking

"Cool can I see the rest?" I asked getting his bag he tried to take it back but I kept walking. I can tell he was mad because he wouldn't stop trying to get the bag.

"I need the bag right now so just give it to me." He said I looked at him then I noticed that he had another bad I throw the bag in the bushes and he ran to get it. But before he could run and get it. I grabbed his other bag and some a lot of diamond's and jewelry.

"Look pretty necklaces." I said he stopped turned around and came running for the other bag. He grabbed it and tried to run with it but I wouldn't let go. Then I kicked him in the place guys don't want to be kicked in. He let go then I started running to get the bag. I got it and saw he was trying to get up. He got up and then I started running towards Austin which was 2 block's away.

"Are we playing tag? Ok you are it." I said laughing like a little girl but freaking out like crazy of how munch he might hurt me. I got 2 block's then I saw the other's around the door way.

"AUSTIN HELP ME." I screamed they all turned around and saw the bad guy chasing me. They all except Austin started running towards him. I looked back and he was running the other way. I got to him and he hugged me very tight.

"Ally why did you scare me like that?" he asked

"I am sorry but I thought it would be fun to play cops and robbers." I said

"Yeah but you are not a cop and you could have gotten hurt." He said

"Yeah but I am not hurt I am fine see." I said twirling around.

"Yeah but if you tripped once he would of gotten to you and started kicking you till you were dead. It has happened to some people Ally. Please promise me you will never do that again?" he asked

"I promise." I said he smiled and kissed me. Then we saw him caught and he was getting into Dez's police car. Dez and Elliot came over to us with smile's on there faces and I know why.

"Ally I can't believe that you got both bag's and you ran away from him. How far were you from him?" Elliot asked

"2 block's" I said

"2 BLOCK'S" they screamed and all I did was nod.

"Ally how were you able to run 2 block's from him?" Dez asked and all I did was shrug my shoulders. They nodded still shocked that I did that. It wasn't that far for me. I could do 3block's if I was that far.

"Well we are going to take him to jail." Dez said

"Yeah, we are going to go home." Austin said putting his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. They nodded we said are goodbye's and we went started going home.

"Ally I am so proud of you today!" Austin said

"Why?" I asked

"Because if it wasn't for you he would have gotten away. I am not happy that you ran off with out telling me but I am still a little happy." He said

"Thanks." I said. Wow I guess I did a good thing today. They are all so proud of me and I feel more proud then ever.

**HEY EVERYONE THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. MY GRANDMOTHER IS PROABLY GOING TO DIE IN THE NEXT WEEK. I AM GOING TO VISIT HER. BUT THERE IS A PROBLEM SHE LIVE'S 16 HOURS AWAY AND WE WLL VISIT HER FOR ABOUT LESS THAN A WEEK. SO I WON'T UPDATE SOON. I THINK WE LEAVE TOMMOROW NIGHT I AM NOT SURE BUT I WILL TRY TO POST TOMMOROW MORNING BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES BECAUSE I HAVE TO PACK. SO**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY GUYS I AM EAVING THIS AFTERNOON AND I THOUGHT I DO HAVE TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. SORRY IF IT IS BAD BECAUSE I KIND OF HAVE TO RUSH IT.**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I woke up 2 days after what happened well Ally sort of caught the bad guy for us. Yesterday I had a meeting at the police station and the others that were there were telling everyone how good Ally was. But then right before it finished Elliot asked me that she should become a cop. I mean that is a good idea she runs fast and all. But I don't know if she should become a cop. I got out of bed and Ally was watching TV. I should talk to her about it now.

"Hey, good morning baby." I said kissing her cheek and sitting beside her.

"Good morning." She said snuggling up to me.

"Yeah do you remember 2 day ago how you ran away from the bad guy?"I asked

"Oh no not this again. Austin I told I did not get hurt and I am fine." She said

"No, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be a cop." I said waiting for her answer. She just starred at me. I can't tell if she is happy or if she is upset with me asking.

"I don't know Austin as fun as that sounds. I already have a job where I have to." She then stopped saying what she said. Kind of like she wasn't supposed to tell me or something. I know something is up. I mean this past week she has been asking me about taking the police station down and putting it up somewhere else where people could see it. That is a good idea but I am not sure.

"What were you going to say?" I asked. We don't keep secret from each other and if she is hiding a secret that will make me really upset.

"Nothing Austin. Don't worry about it." She said turning her head to watching the TV. I know she is hiding something. It will come out of her. I can easily do that.

We were later on going over to meeting at Dez's house. All the cops are going to be there. Ally has been a lot better around them. The first time around them she was shaking. Now she is still nervous but she can easily say 'Hi, how's it going' now. We were the first ones at Dez's house. Well I am supposed to be I am the chief. We knocked but there was no answer. So we went in and saw Dez and his girlfriend making out on the couch.

"Hi Dez and Trish." I said they pulled away and blushed. I mean if that was me and Ally I would to. But that has happened with my mom and dad before.

"Hey guys. Why didn't you knock?" Des asked

"We did." Ally said

"Oh hey Ally I want you to meet my girlfriend Trish. Trish this Austin's girlfriend Ally." Dez said

"Nice to meet you." Ally said

"Nice to meet you to. Wow Austin I already like your girlfriend she is so much better than Kira" Trish said

"Yeah I got a good one." I said putting my arm around her kissing her cheek and she blushed which is supper cute when she does that.

"Tell me how you guys met." She said

"Well it all started with." I started to tell her the whole story and she really loves romance. I have met her before. She tried to get me with girls before. But each one she met me to. I didn't like at all.

"Well the other's should be here in a about 45 minutes. So what do you want to do?" Dez asked. We all shrugged are shoulders.

"Ally can I talk to you for a second?" Trish asked

"Yeah sure." She said and got up and went into the other room with Trish.

**ALLY'S POV**

"So did you tell Austin yet?" she asked me

"Tell Austin what?" I asked. I hope she doesn't mean about my secret.

"That you are really working for your." Before she could finish her sentence. I put my hand over her moth to keep her quiet so Austin doesn't here. I don't want Austin knowing at all.

"How do you know?" I asked her

"It is not that hard to find out. I mean your picture is all over the internet. Wait so you mean nobody has asked you about that yet?" she asked and I nodded.

"How could nobody know?" Trish said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you are going to tell him. Why you are doing this. Right?" she asked. I can't believe that she knows. I thought nobody was going to find out.

"You know why I am doing it to?" I said

"Well yeah you want the." I cut her off again putting my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it. I don't want Austin knowing just yet," I said. "You can tell anybody about this. Not Dez not your best friend. Not even a person you met on the street. Ok." I said and she nodded

"Yes, my queen." She said sarcastically and I glared at her. We walked out and saw the boys watching football. I never understood that game at all. I mean all you do is throw a ball till it get's over something then you get points. You also get hurt I mean who would want to play something so stupid.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"So what were you girls talking about?" I asked watching football.

"Nothing. Just clothes." Trish said

"Yeah." Ally said

"Ok." I said. Ally has been acting strange lately. I mean she was about to say something about having a job. I mean she never goes anywhere without me so how does she have a job.

"So Ally. Did Austin tell you that we were thinking of making you a cop?" Dez said

"Yeah he did." Ally said. I don't think she wants to be one. But we will see.

"Well." Dez said and Ally looked confused.

"Well what?" she asked

"Do you want to be a cop?" Dez asked

"No. I don't really want to be. I mean all I did was run from some guy. How does that make me become a cop?" She asked

"You're running. I mean a lot of girls can't run as fast as you. We might need a runner." Dez said

"And how you also were carrying a lot of stuff in your hands." Trish said. Then Ally gave her a look saying. 'Did you not just remember what we were talking about'?

"I don't know guys." She said shrugging her shoulders. Everyone else came in the last 5 minutes and the meeting was about Ally we kept asking her and asking her but she kept saying no. But then Elliot asked one more time and this time she gave a different answer.

"Fine I will do it."

**YEAH SO I AM LEAVING THIS AFTERNOON AND WON'T BE BACK FOR A WEEK OR 2 I DON'T I WAS JUST BORED AND MY MOM SAID WE ARE LEAVING THIS AFTERNOON AND I WAS LIKE I AM GOING TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER BEOFRE WE GO SO YEAH. I HAVE 2 QUESTIONS FOR YOU.**

**DO YOU THINK THAT ALLY WILL KEEP HER NEW JOB**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ALLY'S REALL JOB IS**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	23. Chapter 23

HEY GUYS I AM BACK I AM ON MY GRANDMA'S COMPUTER SO I CAN UPDATE SOMETIMES AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY THE TEACHER AND THE GIRL. I GOT SOME PM'S IN THE OTHER CHAPTER ASKING IF I TOLD YOU WHO ALLY IS WORKING FOR. I DID NOT FOR PEOPLE TO KNOW. BUT YOU WILL FIND OUT INTHIS CHAPTER EVERYTHING. BUT I DON'T THINK THERE IS MANY CHAPTERS LEFT. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

ALLY'S POV

What did I just do? I said I will be a cop. If my boss find's out about this he will kill me. I can't believe I even had to do this in the first place. I am right now at the police station they want to know what suit will fit me. Trish is checking my size because they need to make one.

"Ok good, I got the sizes. You are going to make a great cop Ally." Trish said

"I don't want to be a cop. If my boss find's out about this. He will kill me and you know that." I said sitting down in the chair beside me.

"I know but you should tell Austin today." She said sitting in the chair next to me.

"He will never talk to me again knowing he has been used. If some found out they would totally put me to jail," I said and she laughed "Wait, how come you aren't upset with me and not telling Austin?" I asked

"I know you are having a hard time. I don't want to make it harder for you." She said

"Thanks." I said.

We hugged and she went to go give the other's my sizes. We went out and all the guys were talking about putting the police station somewhere else. I bet Austin told them about my idea. They noticed me and smiled at me.

"Hey Ally, that moving the police station is a good idea." some guy said and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, how did you come up with something like that?" Another guy asked and I just shrugged my shoulders in response. I gave Trish a look saying 'give them the sizes now'. She knew what I meant.

"Ok I have Ally's sizes so can you have done by tonight?" she asked

"Yes. I am going to do it." Elliot said taking the paper out of Trish's hands looking at the sizes.

"You know Ally you are going to be a great cop." Austin said putting his arm around me. I felt very sick. They see me as the good guy. But really I am nothing but the bad guy. They will hate me once I tell them.

"Yeah, we are having a meeting tonight here. That is when we will give you your suit." Dez said. After a little while we all left and I am just going to tell everyone tonight no matter how much they might hate me

"This is awesome." Austin said with a smile on his face.

"Why?" I asked

"Because you are a cop. We can work together." He said. He is happy but he won't be tonight. I just stayed silent and once we got home he went inside his place and turned on the TV and they mentioned me. I looked at Austin and he had anger in his eyes.

"Are you angry?" I asked

"Yeah, I hate her. I wish she wasn't even born. I mean she is selfish and rude." He said. Ok that was me on TV and that really hurt. But he doesn't know it is me. So I guess I have to agree in till I tell him.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

I mean he hates the real me. This person that I am is mostly an act. He hates the real me. I mean the only reason why I stole from the grocery store was to get to Austin because he is the chief. Then I would tell him do take down the police station and put it somewhere else. See I am the MAYOR'S DAUGHTER. Yep you heard me right the mayor's daughter. My dad wants me to do all of this so it can go down and then he will put up a mall. I do not want to do this anymore. I don't want it down. I want it up. I want him happy.

"So maybe tomorrow we should practice your training." He said and I nodded. "Are you alright?" he asked sitting right beside me so are skin was touching. I really liked it.

"Nothing but Austin." I said

"Yes." He said

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you to." He said kissing me. I really love him and I want in till the day I die. I never thought about getting married but I hope we will sometime soon.

"You know let's go out to dinner. Then we will go to the meeting." Austin said and I nodded.

"Ok."I said

We went out to dinner it was nice. We still had time before the meeting so we went for walk around the park. Then we saw Cassidy, Mimi, and Mike. They saw us and they came towards us. Then I HEARD Austin sigh. I don't think he likes me meeting his family.

"Hey Ally." Cassidy said a little sad.

"What's wrong Cass?" Austin asked Cassidy

"My boyfriend broke up with me for someone else a week ago." She said frowning a little. Almost crying

"I am so sorry Cassidy." I said.

"Yeah, I want to see this guy. Then I will punch him for hurting my baby sister." Austin said. He is the type if you hurt someone he loves then he will hurt you so badly.

"It's ok because I met a new guy. When I was crying he came and we spent the whole week together. Then today he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," She said really happy.

"I think we will be together forever. He treats me like a princess. But today he wants me to go to a meeting with him and don't worry he already beaten up the guy that broke up with me. " She said

"Wow Cassidy you guys sound like you really like each other. What's his name?" Austin asked

"His name is Elliot(*). He is a police officer just like you Austin." She said

"Elliot. I know that guy we work together." Austin said.

"Really how come I never met him?" Cassidy asked

"Because, I don't usually have time." he said

"Elliot is coming now." Cassidy said. Then Elliot came up to Cassidy he put his arm around her and kissed her. Then he saw us and his eyes wide. Austin did the same.

"Austin what are you doing here?" Elliot asked

"I was walking in the park with Ally. Then I met my SISTER here." He said.

"Wait your sister. I am sorry I never knew she was your sister if she was I would of told you." Elliot said

"It's ok I think you guys make a cute couple." Austin said

"Thanks man." Elliot said and they did a little handshake.

We went to go sit down and talked for a little bit about everything that happened and what Elliot did to Cassidy's ex boyfriend. He is probably still in the hospital. Then we had to go and I became nervous about telling everyone. We got in and all sat down in our chairs. They were talking about me and then I decided to speak.

"Everyone I have a question to ask," I said they all became quiet and looked at me. "What do you think of Allyson? They mayor's daughter." I said.

"I hate her she is so bossy." Some guy said

"Yeah she is a terrible person." Another guy said. They all said mean things about me except Trish. Probably because I am Allyson and she wouldn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Ok yeah. I just wanted everyone to know this. But before I say it. I want to say I know you will all hate me but I am Allyson the mayor's daughter."

**SORRY I LEFT YOU THERE. BUT MY GRANDMA DID DIE TODAY AND MY MOM IS TAKING IT HARD AND SO AM I. BUT THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE AND I AM THINKING OF MAKING A SEQUEL WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT. I REALLY WANT TO BUT I WANT TO KNOW IF SOME PEOPLE WOULD LIKE THAT.**

**I DON'T KNOW IF I SAID CASSIDY MET ELLIOT BUT LET'S SAY SHE DIDN'T BECUASE I THINK THEY WILL BE A GREAT COUPLE**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	24. Chapter 24

**I AM PRETTY SURE I AM GOING TO BE DOING A SEQUEL GUYS. I REALLY THINK I AM SINCE THIS IS GOING TO PROABABLY BE LESS THEN 5 MORE CHAPTER'S I THINK I AM NOT SURE ANYWATS ON WITH THE STORY.**

"Ok yeah. I just wanted everyone to know this. But before I say it. I want to say I know you will all hate me but I am Allyson the mayor's daughter." I said.

Everyone was in shock. Some not believing me, some very confused, and some with their mouths open. But then I looked at Austin and he looked very upset.

"Ally you are joking right?" he asked and I just shook my head no. Then he got up and left the place as fast as he could and everyone else did to except for Trish.

"They hate me don't they?" I said

"I don't know I can't give you an answer for that." She said looking down. I think she is upset with me to. I had to tell them sometime and I think I was to late on telling them who I was.

"Do you think they know that I am just playing them?" I asked and she nodded.

They do probably think that I mean as the mayor's daughter people think I am so rude because he was. And when I told them, they all probably think that I was just pretending to be there friend. But the more and more I got to spend with them. The more I liked them. But how am I going to talk to them?

"What should I do?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders and was starting to leave. Great she is with them to. I mean just like my dad told me before I left to do all of this. I remember like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

I was walking to go see my dad. He called me and when ever dad calls me it is usually important. I don't see him a lot because he always has work. But my mom and me always do stuff together she will always be there whenever I need her.

"Yes daddy." I said walking in his huge office. I forgot to mention. My dad lives in this huge mansion. Not to mention we are also rich.

"I need the police station down." He said in his big red chair writing on some paper. This is what he usually does.

"Ok just go to them and buy it from them and then take it down." I said

"I did that but the chief Austin Moon. I talked to him but no matter how much money I offer he will not let us take it down." He said looking up at me.

"So, what do I have to do in this?" I asked

"You sweetheart are going to get to him be sweet and stuff then tell him to take it down. Then once it is down I will put a mall. I can make much more money." He said

"But daddy I don't want to be a fake. I don't want to lie." I said. He always makes me lie to people just so he can get more money. I can't believe it. Then when I am done I can't nothing in return not even a thank you. It kind of hurts when you are being used like that.

"Sorry sweetheart you have to do this and remember never trust cops no matter what they say they can't be trusted. Now tomorrow morning steal from the store then..." he started telling me everything to do. I even at one point should date him. I don't want to date him but I have to do. I wanted to run away but he has guards so isn't that easy.

"Here is a picture of Austin Moon," He said showing me a picture of a cute blonde. "Now go and steal from the store." He said pushed me out the door. I guess I have to lie again just to please my father. I mean I hate it but I have to. 15 minutes later I got to front of the store.

"I guess I have to start." I said. I grabbed some bread, cookies, and milk. Then I called the police thinking it would be faster because if I ran out and they called the police they wouldn't have enough time and they would get suspicious.

"Excuse me 911 there is this girl stealing from the place hurry at the grocery store." I said in a man kind of voice. Then I ran out and the manager came and screamed at me. Then the police got here and I saw the cute blonde Austin Moon coming to me. Time to start everything.

**END OF FLASBACK**

"So what you are going to do leave me like everyone else." I said to Trish remembering what my dad said. 'Never trust cops no matter what they say they can't be trusted'. I can't believe I am about say this but... he is right. They can't be trusted they will leave you. Then she turned around not believing that I just said that.

"Excuse me. It is not my fault that your whole life is a lie." She said then I stood up. I know I am the rude one but she doesn't need to make this into a fight.

"Ok look, do you think I want to live a lie." I said

"Well if you didn't want to live a lie then you would say it in the beginning." She said crossing her arms.

"I did because I needed to be trusted." I said

"Right because we are going to trust you now. Especially Austin is going to trust you now" She said

"Don't bring Austin into this." I said

"Really because you love him." She said

"Ok come on I don't even love him. I never did and never will." I said I did not mean that. I really didn't. I do love him. I just was so caught up in fighting but at least Austin didn't here. Then her eyes went wide and she pointed behind me. I looked behind me and saw Austin almost crying.

**HEY GUYS I HAVE MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE SO SORRY IF IT IS A BAD CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE PM ME SO I KNOW WHAT TO WRITE.**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT I AM BACK AT MY HOUSE SO NOW SO I CAN UPDATE. I WAS GOING TO UPDATE BEFORE WE LEFT BUT I WAS JUST SO BUSY WITH PACKING AND EVERYTHING. I GOT A LOT OF GREAT PM'S FOR THIS AND IT WAS HARD TO DECIDE. BUT I HAVE 2 THAT I REALLY LIKED SO I AM GOING TO USE queenc1 IDEA AND cupcakelove15ausllyforever IDEA. SO THANKS TO YOU GUYS. AND MY OTHER STORY PLEASE READ THE TEACHER AND THE GIRL. I AM GOING TO UPDATE TONIGHT OR TOMMOROW I DON'T KNOW YET SO OWN WITH THE STORY.**

**ALLY'S POV**

What did I just do? Austin is crying. I turned around to see Trish but she is already gone. She probably doesn't want to be in the middle of this. I just hope that Austin forgives me. I hope he does.

"Austin I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I really do love you." I said running up to him

"Really because I heard everything and it doesn't sound like you love me right now." He said

"But I do you have to believe me." I said

"Really, because you have been lying to me for 2 months now (*)." He said

"I didn't mean it. I was just mad at Trish." I said. He left not believing a word I just said. What do I do? I love him and he doesn't believe me. I went outside and started walking towards his apartment. Man the time went by so fast. I am already here. I got in he gave me a key to his apartment and went in. I sat on the couch and cried. What did I do?

"You know what. I am leaving." I said to myself. I grabbed all my clothes and put them in a bag. I headed out the door. I left the apartment and started walking somewhere far. After 45 minutes I got tired and stopped and sat on a bench. What am I doing? I kept walking then I saw there were no cars around and in front of me was an abandoned building. I went in and it was dark, cold, scary, and there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. I went in a corner and took a nap.

I woke up and there was a fire all around me. I got up and was scared.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME." I screamed. I saw a figure coming right towards me. It was some fire fighters. Thanks goodness they came. I would have died. But then I realized that the person coming towards me was Austin.

"ALLY." He screamed. I tried to do something but the flames were too big. I couldn't get away unless someone came. I saw Austin jumping through the fire. But he was having a hard time. I fell down because of how weak I was. I tried to get up but it was hard. Then I saw Austin come right beside me and going on his knees.

"Why did you run away from me?" he asked

"I thought you hated me and didn't love me anymore." I said trying to keep my eyes open.

"Ally, just because you don't love me doesn't mean I don't love you." He said now whispering.

"Austin I do love you. I always did and always will." I said whispering back. Then my eyes fell and I couldn't open them anymore.

"Ally stays awake don't die. I love you." He said shaking me for me to open my eyes.

"Austin… I can't but remember….I…Love…you." I said and that is when darkness came around me and I knew I was dead.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I can't believe this. If she didn't run away we would both be ok. I mean right now I am mad at her but I still love her. I am now in the hospital waiting for Ally to wake up. I am sitting beside the bed waiting and waiting but she won't wake up. The doctor said if she doesn't wake up by midnight that they will pull the plug and she will die. It is now 11:52. I know Ally won't wake up. I started crying again. Then Elliot came in.

"Hey man, I heard about Ally." He said sitting in a chair beside me.

"Yeah, I can't believe this. If I just believed her she wouldn't be here." I said keeping my focus on Ally.

"Hey you know-"then Ally woke up and started looking at me. I couldn't believe it.

"Ally." Elliot and I just said. I went up to her and hugged her. I can't believe she is back. She came back… to me. I let go and she smiled at me.

"I missed you." I said kissing her cheek

"I missed you to." She said

"Well Cassidy is waiting for me so. Nice seeing you again Ally." Elliot said and left us.

"Austin I am so sorry." She said

"Don't be it is my fault for not believing you." I said. The doctor came in and realized Ally was awake.

"Oh good you are up. You can be out of here tomorrow." The doctor said and left.

"Well I guess you can come back to my place tomorrow." I said and she didn't say anything. But she turned her face so she didn't have to look at me.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked

"No. Why would I be mad at you?" I asked

"Because I ran away from you." she said facing me now.

"Ally I love you so much don't think that I hate you." I told her and she nodded.

"Austin I will do anything to make you happy." She said

"There is one thing that I want you to do." I said

"What is that?" she asked

"To go to your dad and tell him that you are done working for him."

**OK I JUST READ MY WHOLE STORY AND I FEEL LIKE THAT EACH CHAPTER IS GETTING WORSE AND WORSE. ANYWAYS I GOT TO GO SO**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER, SORRY GUYS BUT I AM MAKING A SEQUEL SO DON'T WORRY. I AM SAD THAT IT WILL BE OVER BUT I AM HAPPY THAT I AM MAKING A SEQUEL ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY.**

**ALLY'S POV (THE NEXT DAY)**

I goy out of the hospital with Austin by my side. He stayed with me the whole night isn't he the best boyfriend ever. I told him that I will tell my father that I am done working for him and he said that everyone still wants me to be a cop. I said I will be and he is happy that I am. We were on our way to the police station and I am more nervous than the day I first got there. We got there but I didn't get out.

"Ally you have to do this, you have to tell everyone you whole plan in the beginning." He said. Yeah I did tell him the reason why I started all of this but I love him come on.

"I know but they hate me, I don't wan to go to jail today." I said still not getting out of the car.

"They won't I called them all and I told them that you were coming so they are expecting you." He said

"I am not coming out." I said crossing my arms. But Austin usually gets what he wants so he will get me out of here even if he has to bribe me.

"Alright fine you win stay in here." He said closing the door. I am so surprised I turned to look at his door to see if he is just joking and trying to scare me but he wasn't really there. Then I felt somebody pick me up and of course it was Austin. I was so focused on the door I didn't hear him open my door.

"Austin put me down." I said trying to get down but he is just to strong.

"I will put you down… once we get inside and to everyone." He said. I stopped trying knowing that he is so much stronger than me. I might as well not waste my energy. We got in to the door when he put me down. I turned around trying to make a run for it but he was right there in front of me.

"Was I heavy?" I aksed him

"No you were really light, I am starting to wonder if you ever eat. I mean come on I could of hold you with one hand." He said and I rolled my eyes. I turned back to the door and went in and of course everyone from last time was there starring right at me. Most of them had angry faces and the others were not even looking at me.

"Hey everyone," I said. They all stayed silent. "Ok look I am going to tell you the reason why I even did this in the first place."

I started telling them everything that happened with me and my dad and why I had to do it all even though I didn't even want to they all nodded some believed me some didn't. I told them what Austin wanted me to do and all of them were suddenly happy that I was going to stand up to my dad.

"That's great Ally." Dallas said

"Yeah, you are one of us. I am going to go get your uniform and you can try it on," Dez said going into some room. They after two minutes he came back with my uniform. "Here it is go try it on in the bathroom." Dez said giving it to me and pushing me out the door.

"Alright Alright stop pushing me." I said I went out the door and to the bathroom. I put it on and looked at my self in the mirror it was different from the other's. It looked the same and everything put this one was a little more sparkly and I liked it. I went out of the bathroom and into the room and got whistles from every guy in the room. This made Austin jealous and put his arms around me protectively.

"Ok we get she is hot leave her alone." He said putting his head on my head which was really cute I loved it when he did that.

"OK so when do you want to talk to your dad?" Dallas asked. He doesn't like me anymore and doesn't try to hit on me. We found out him and Kira are dating now which didn't shock us that much. We barley even speak unless there is a meeting or something.

"How about now." I said. They all were shocked I said now but they all agreed. We got in are cars and turned on the sirens and started going to the mayor's house. We told them to follow Austin's car because I would lead them the way. We were half way there in silence then Austin decided to break it.

"You nervous aren't you." He said

"Yeah I never thought that I would be able to do this to him. I mean he is my dad but treats me like I am an animal." I said

"What he makes you eat out of a dog bowl." He said joking

"No, but I mean I can never talk to him. Like when I was in school I couldn't tell him what I did or give him stuff for father's day. He has time for my mom but never me." I said

"Oh, let me guess you can never talk to your mother to." He said

"Actually no, I can always talk to her after school and we would like play watch TV. Go to restaurant all the time. She was always there for me because she knew that I couldn't spend time with my father." I said

"Wow at least you have some to talk to whenever you were board." He said and I nodded

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, my dad might hate you because you are a police officer and he said to never trust police officer." I said remembering the talk we had before I hate to steal from the store.

"That's terrible, what would your mother think?" he asked me

"She would be happy that I had a boyfriend that I love. She cares about my happiness I told her I didn't want to do this she said I didn't have to but I told her that I will that morning I left." I said. Then we were in silence the whole way through because he found his way there. We got there all of us and turned of the sirens and went to the GIANT doors and I do mean giant.

"Great it's locked we will never get through." Dez said

"Does anyone have a paper clip?" I asked

"I have one." Some guy said and gave me one. I just did some turns and they I got in. I gave him back the paper clip and I slowly opened the doors.

"See this is why I am happy she is a police officer we need for this kind of stuff." Dez said. We were all inside and I closed the door.

"Okay guys let's go upstairs and to the left." I said. We all walked up well more ran up the stairs. Then we got to his two front doors to his office.

"Well here it is this is my fathers working place." I said trying to touch the door knobs but I just couldn't. I didn't know if I was too scared or I am afraid of what my dad will think of me right now.

"Ok everyone get your guns out just in case he might have security all around." Austin said. They Ally out there guns and I opened the door and saw him in his chair working he didn't even know that we came in.

"Who dares to come in without knocking." He said. His chair was facing us so he didn't know who it was. We all got in and there were about 20 of us.

"Daddy." I said almost whispering it but I am trying to be tough. I am a cop now. He turned around and saw what I was wearing and who was around me.

"Allyson what are you doing- o I see they are trying to kill you I will call my guards." He said

"No daddy these are my friend I am a police officer now and you can't do anything about it." I said. He was about to speak but then my mom came in.

"Mommy." I said and hugged her tight and she hugged back.

"What is going on here?" she asked looking at all the cops with guns and to my father and then to me. Yeah I would be pretty confused if I was her.

"Mommy I am cop now and this is my boyfriend Austin, and these are my friends." I said going up to Austin and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"No Allyson you will not date a cop and that is final." He said pretty angry but I don't care anymore 2 months ago I would have been frightened but now he is not the boss of me I am an adult.

"To bad Daddy I am dating him and that is final." I said

"Quit your job, breakup with him, and you are staying here for the rest of your life." He said

"No I am not doing what you say anymore daddy. I am not working for you anymore I am working with them. This is what I want to do now." I said

"If you don't do as I say you are banded from here for the rest of your life." He said and I know he is serious. He gave me the voice and the look.

"Fine I am leaving now." I said and left with my mother right behind me and the rest of the guys following behind her. She probably wants to talk to me.

"Sweetie I am so sorry are you upset." She asked as I was walking down the stairs but then I stopped and thought for a second was I upset know I wasn't. I actually felt free.

"No mommy I am actually happy that I don't have to live a lie anymore." I said

"I am happy that you are happy but I want to see you again." She said

"We can video chat and maybe once every 6 months you can visit." I said

"Good idea. I am so happy for you and your boyfriend." My mom said and Austin came down and stood right beside me.

"Thank you Ms. Dawson." Austin said

"Please call me Penny." She said and Austin nodded

"Well I am going now mommy I will talk to you soon." I said hugging her goodbye.

"Good bye and be careful." She said

"I will." I said and left with everyone else. We got to the cars and we went in them. I opened my door and was about to get in but then remembered all the terrible times I had here. Being locked in my room without coming out unless I had to do something.

"Are you okay Ally?" Austin asked

"I am amazing Austin, thanks to you I am not stuck here anymore. I can be happy and live the life I want. I can go on walks in the park and everything."I said as Austin laughed.

"Yes you can." He said as he started going.

"Austin I am never going back there can I live with you like live live with you?" I asked him

"Of course you can." He said

"Goodbye old life hello new life." I said as we started going back home. Here it comes I am finally free I am not living a lie anymore.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER SO SAD. I AM HAPPY BECAUSE I THINK THIS WAS THE MOST I WRITTEN IN A CHAPTER SO HAPPY. OK I GOT TO GO BUT I SHOULD WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMMROW. THEN THE NEXT DAY I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT THE SEQUEL.**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY**


	27. Chapter 27

**HEY GUYS, HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER IT WILL BE SHORT SO SORRY ABOUT THAT AND I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING FOR THE SEQUEL AND I WILL POST IT TOMMOROW OR TODAY I DON'T KNOW. ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY.**

**ALLY'S POV (7 YEARS LATER)**

Austin and I got married 4 years ago. Everything has been great, I mean we are still both police officers, we are still living in his apartment, and we both said we will have kids when we are ready. That is kind of a problem. I mean we did do…'it' a while ago. I didn't get my period and then I took a test and now I am pregnant. I am not sure he wants a baby but I want a baby. I am so scared of he will say. I am thinking and thinking till I here a knock at the door. I open it and it is Austin.

"Hey sweetie." He said putting some groceries in the kitchen. I plan to tell him today. But I don't know how. I don't want to be like 'hey Austin guess what I am carrying your baby want to go out for dinner'. Nope not all. I got caught of by my thinking by Austin.

"Hey are you ok you look terrible." He said bringing me to the couch.

"Gee thanks Austin." I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes

"You know what I meant." He said

"So Austin I got a quick question." I said. I am right now going to ask him what he thinks about having a baby. If he says he doesn't want one then I won't tell him today. If he says he thinks he might want one I will tell him.

"Yeah sure what is it." He said sitting on the couch with me

"What do you think about having a baby." I said.

"I don't know I never really thought about it. But I think I want to wait a while you know like a couple of years." He said

"Oh." Was all I said. I can't tell him he does want to wait. He turned on the TV watching sports like he usually does. I mean he is a guy.

"I am going to make dinner." I said getting up and going to the kitchen. He didn't here me because as usual he loves watching sports. It is usually hockey, basketball, or football. Now it is football and tomorrow it will be basket ball and then the next day it will hockey it goes in order. I made us both salads because I don't want to eat much. I gave him his salad and then he looked confused.

"When did make salad?" he asked and I did was roll my eyes. I finished eating about after 10 minutes then I felt like I was going to puke. So I ran straight to the toilet. Then I heard Austin come and grab my hair so I wouldn't puke on it.

"I feel so sick." I said flushing the toilet

"Are you ok?" he asked me

"No, Austin I have something to tell you." I said. I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. I sat down and took a deep breath. I tried to get it out but it was hard.

"Oh no I know what you are trying to say." He said getting up of the couch.

"You do?" I asked

"Yeah you want a divorce. Look Ally I don't want one I love you and I can start making supper and." I cut him off by kissing him.

"I wasn't go to say that. You know that doctor I have been seeing lately." I said. I visit this doctor all time. He helped calm down, he helped me when I am sick, he helps me whenever I it's some kind of an emergency.

"You have been cheating on me." He said. Then I took a pillow and I wacked him with it really hard. I would never cheat on him especially because we are married.

"How could you be so stupid you know I would never do that to you." I said

"Ok then what did you want to tell me." He said

"I am pregnant." I said. He just sat there in shock not moving not blinking nothing. He must be so shocked that I am.

"Look Austin I really want to keep this baby so much. I am sorry but if you don't want to have this baby. I don't know what I would do because I love this baby." I said crying because I think he doesn't want it.

"Ally I am so happy that I am going to be father. I am so excited." He said coming up and hugging me tight.

"But I thought you didn't want a baby." I said

"No I wanted a baby but I thought you didn't want one." He said

"I am going to be a father. I have to call my parents." He said and grabbed the phone and started calling his parents. "Hey mom guess what I am going to be a father… no I am serious…. Yeah." He went in the other room where we sleep and started talking to her and probably going to call everyone we know. I am so happy that I am having this baby.

All three of us are going to live happy together.

**SORRY IF THAT WAS A CRAPPY ENDING. BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS OK AND IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT TO BAD. THIS HAS BEEN RubyMae16 AND The Police Officer and The Girl HAS NOW COME TO AN ENDING.**

**HAVE A ROSSOME LIFE**


	28. Chapter 28

**HEY GUYS I TOLD YOU I WOULD MAKE A SEQUEL AND I DID. IT'S CALLED Avril's Life PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW ON THAT ONE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**


End file.
